What the Hell?
by Wind Kunai
Summary: [Complete:8.18.06][SakuSasu][ShikaIno][NejiTen][NaruHina][Minor KakaKun] Oki Dokie. It about the the girls moving in with each other and the guys moving into another dorm because of a security system. Some of the things that happen are just..weird..
1. NANI?

**WHAT THE HELL?**

A/N: Man, I don't own Naruto. Sad. -Cries in the tiny corner-

Haha. This is my first fanfic in a long while, I never completed my other one. Oh well.

Sakura: Aw. Crud.

Me: What?

Sakura: Tenten, doesn't have a last name.

I do an anime-sweat drop. Any suggestions?

Math class was boring. Started to write. Bleh. Got the point? Good. Here we go.

* * *

**Characters**

Haruno Sakura- A medic ninja-in-training, pink-hair, emerald eyes, 14, Chunin

Hatake Kakashi- Silent, has his masked face to a (coughpervertedcough) book,30, (a/n:LoL)

Jounin

Yamanaka Ino-over-talkative, takes care of the flower shop her mom owns, 14, Chunin

Hyuga Hinata- hard-working, **IS IN LOVE** with a certain someone (coughnaurtocough), 14, Chunin

Uchiha Sasuke- er..jerk, defeated his brother, Itachi, raven haired boy, 15, Chunin

Hyuga Neji- just like Sasuke, pearl white eyes, cousins with Hinata, protective of her, cold-hearted,

15, Chunin

Nara Shikamaru-lazy, likes the clouds, super smart, 15, Chunin

Uzumaki Naruto-loud-mouthed blond boy, **IS STILL IN LOVE** with RAMEN, one-day-to-be-

Hokage, 15, Chunin

" " Tenten-tom-boy, chestnut colored hair, hyper-active, 14, Chunin

* * *

-Team 7-

"Yo." Kakashi, poofing out of no where, said.

"YOU ARE 5 HOURS LATE!"A pink-haired girl and a blond-haired boy shouted at their ex-sensei. Sakura looked like she would kill him and Naruto just dropped his head. Sasuke just sighed.

"Let's get going. What's our mission?" Sasuke ask. Suddenly, everyone clamed down.

"Let's go to town, first. I need to go pick up something." Kakashi said. His pupils looked at him funny but no one said a thing.

'_What the hell is wrong with Kakashi?_' thought Sasuke.

'_Ne..?This is weird…and akward_.' Saukra thought, putting her arms behind her head, like a sleeping stance.

'_I hope we get ramen!' _Naruto thought, his mouth watering at the thought of Miso Ramen.

"No, Naruto, it isn't ramen. We have to go to Tsuname with the rest of the Chunins." Kakashi said.

"Why?" Saukra asked. Kakashi just shrugged and brought a book out of his backpack and starting to read it.

"SENSEI, STOP READING THAT!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi. Before they could argue, they heard a rumbling. Then it got closer. All they eyes went into o shaped. (Like this o.o.)

"AH SHIT!" Sasuke shouted out of no where. "It's those bitches again." Everyone looked at him. "I mean fan club. let's run before we get squashed flat." They suddenly started to run. They jumped from roof top to roof top then tree to tree. Finally they lost the fan club girls. They sat down and rested.

"Man..that was **A LOT **of girls." Sakura said, breathing hard. Naruto looked like he was gonna faint. Sasuke didn't even broke a sweat. Kakashi looked at his watch. It read 5:55 pm.

"Damn, we got 5 minutes to get to Tsuname." Kakashi said, almost yelling. The fear of Tsuname getting mad hit everyone and they started running. Running fast. They hurried to her office. When they arrived, they had 2 minuties until Tsuname would announce about what's going to happen. The room was crammed with people.

"Okay, I'm glad we got here on time. Where's Kakashi? There? Good. Okay. All Chunins.." Tsuname began.

"What's wrong with me being early?" Kakashi asked. Everyone turned their heads to him. They glared.

"IMPOSTER!" nearly everyone shouted.

"Ahh…It's okay. We were with him. Haha.." Sakura started to say and ended with a nervous laugh.

Everyone seemed to clam down.

"Like I was trying to say. All chunins will live in a building together." Tsuname said. Eyes popped out of their eye sockets. "The girl chunins will stay with each other in a separate building and the boys will stay in another."

"Why so sudden change?" Asuma asked.

"It was the Third's wish." Tsuname said. "No one knew his intentions but he had two lodges built near the town but near the forest. My guess is for security reasons. You, chunins start today. The girls get the lodge on the right. Guys on the left. Go home and get your stuff. Today you get to party. Good luck. You may leave." Everyone was amazed by what Tsuname just said. No one moved an inch. "GET OUT!" Everyone was awoken from the trance and literally ran out.

"AHHH! SAKURA!" Tenten screamed out of nowhere. "COME ON! INO AND THE REST OF THE GIRLS ARE GONNA GO TO EACH OTHER HOUSES AND PACK THERE! IT'LL BE FUN!"

"COMING!" Sakura shouted back. She ran to her friends.

'_Can't believe this is happening!" Sakura thought. _

"_**This is our chance to steal Sasuke!'**_

'_I thought I shattered you to pieces. When I said I didn't like him.' _

"AHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GONNA LIVE WITH EACH OTHER! LET'S HAVE A KAKROKE NIGHT!" Ino yelled in excitement. "Let's stop at Tenten's house last cause she lives nearest to the lodge." Everyone agreed.

"Hey..I wonder how many bathrooms are there.." Hinata said. (A/N: Amazing, she isn't stuttering. Well, of course she's with her friends.) This stopped everyone in their tracks. "Let's figure it out when we get there." she quickly said. The rest of the way there was silent and they arrived at the lodge.

* * *

**Is this chapter too short? Haha. Oh well. Please R&R. I accept flames. I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon. **


	2. Lalaalalala

**What The Hell?**

Tenten: WOOT! Let's party!

Hinata: HAHAHA! I wonder if any of us can cook.

Sakura OO I can!

Ino: Haha. I can't.

Me: Are you guys drunk?

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Naruto or 'When you look at me' by Christina Milian**

* * *

****

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata stepped into a huge lodge. There were four bedrooms, two bathroom, one gigantic kitchen slash dining room, one living room, and one room with a karaoke set. The bedrooms each had a different style. One with pink, one was decorated with fake flowers, one was with clouds, and one with tan. Automatically Sakura went to the pink room and claimed it as her. Ino did the same to the flower and the cloud room went to Tenten. The tan room went to Hinata. By the time they were done was 8:30 pm.

"Haha. Let's party."

-Guys Dorm-

"Damn, why do we have to share a house with you guys? This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I bet the girls are partying away." Naruto shouted.

'_Man, out of all the people I get stuck with is these lazy bums.'_

"I am gonna go party with them!" Naruto announced. He started to walk away.

'_Crud, I can't leave him with Ino.' _Shikamaru thought.

Neji suddenly pictured Naruto and Tenten hugging.

'_Why the hell did I think that? Oh well. It'll be better to watch the girls party then to watch these guys.'_

'_hn. This will be interesting.'_

"I'm going." Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke said in unison.

'_Hehe. Sooo predictable.' _Naruto thought.

-Girl's Dorm-

"Go Tenten, Hiinata, Sakura! SING!" Ino shouted.

"All right" the three of them said. They stepped onto the stage. Sakura's hair was pulled back into a ponytail with black streaks and black clothes. Tenten let down her hair with blue streaks going throught her hair and baby clothes. Hinata had white streaks and white Chinese shirt and capris. Ino had purple streaks through her short hair, letting her hair down, and her purple clothes.

"Let's sing this song!" Sakura point to 'When You Look At me' by Christina Milian.

"I'll start off!" Tenten said.

"Do do do do do do do" Sakura and Hinata starting singing.  
"Uh huh

Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me" Tenten sang.

"You're probably thinking that I want those things  
Cash, cars, diamond rings  
Thinking on my side the grass is green  
But you don't know where I've been  
I could be a wolf in disguise  
I could be an angel in your eyes  
Never judge a book by its cover" Hinata sang next.

"I could be your crook or your lover  
I could be the one or the other  
If you'd look beneath you'd discover  
You just don't know me

Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me" Sakura sang.

-Guys-

"Man they are rocking. Even singing." Naruto exclaimed. The guys slowly enter the dorm. The creep towards the karaoke room. They didn't want to bother so they just peered through the creek in the door slit.

-Girls-

Ino suddenly stepped on stage and started to sing.

"Do do do do do do do Uh huh" Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura sang.

"You look at your neighbour thinking "what a guy"  
'Cos he's got a nine to five  
And I bet you don't realize  
He stalks you while you sleep at night  
But you're scared of the homeless guy  
Think he's gonna wanna start a fight  
Never judge a book by its cover" Ino sang and started to dance.

"I could be your crook or your lover  
I could be the one or the other  
If you'd look beneath you'd discover  
You just don't know me" Hinata sang continued and moved like Ino did soon everyone started to dance.

-Guys-

"Holy crud, Hinata is SINGING." Shikamaru whispered

"They sing pretty good." Naruto said. Sasuke and Neji remain quiet. Silently agreeing. .

-Girls-

"Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me" Saukra sang.

"You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am" Tenten followed up.

"Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again" Hinata sang.

"Tell me what you see  
When you look at me" Ino sang.

"Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me" They sang in unison. They started laughing. Then Tenten stopped laughing.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"There's someone there." Tenten whispered. Tenten quickly drew a kunai and threw it at the door.

"AHHH! COME ON IT'S US!" Naruto shouted. The kunai missed him by a centimeter.

"How long have you've been there?" Ino asked.

"Long enough to hear you guys sing." Sasuke said. This made Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura blush furiously.

"So..y-you h-h-eard..me-e?" Hinata said stuttering.

"You sang great, Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Hehe, pay back!" Tenten, Sakura, and Ino said. Suddenly Hinata got the idea and starting laughing. The guys looked at them blankly.

"Hehe..you guys are gonna sing for us." Sakura said smiling evilly.

"I don't sing." Sasuke quickly respond.

"I sing horribly." Shikamaru said.

"Haha..please don't make me do this!" Naruto cried beggingly.

"No way I'm gonna sing." Neji said,

"Haha..Too bad for you guys." Tenten said.

* * *

**Haha the guys are gonna get it! HAHA. R&R! Thankies!**


	3. Death and Singing

**Disclaimer: I don't owns Naruto! Man this sucks.**

Neji: Why do I have to talk to you?

Me: Man, you're cold.

Neji: You're the one who is making me sing.

Me: The fans love it. And Tenten will love it, too.

Silence….

_**Recap**_

"_Hehe, pay back!" Tenten, Sakura, and Ino said. Suddenly Hinata got the idea and starting laughing. The guys looked at them blankly._

"_Hehe..you guys are gonna sing for us." Sakura said smiling evilly._

"_I don't sing." Sasuke quickly respond._

"_I sing horribly." Shikamaru said._

"_Haha..please don't make me do this!" Naruto cried beggingly._

"_No way I'm gonna sing." Neji said,_

"_Haha..Too bad for you guys." Tenten said._

**Death and Singing**

"I blame this on you, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, we get to choose the song, though. " Sakura said. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura huddled together and starting deliberating on the song the guys will sing.

"Let's make a quick getaway. Since they are distracted right now." Neji whispered. The guys silently agreed. As soon as they took one step. A kunai passed them and hit the door.

"If you are thinking of leaving you are asking for a death wish." Tenten said. Ino burst out laughing. Tenten quickly to see what is so funny, she looked down on a piece of paper and began laughing.

'_Let's hope it's a guy song like from Backstreet Boys.' _Shikamaru thought. I don't' own Backstreet Boys.

'_Argh..better not be Why Not!_' Neji thought and slapping himself in the face. I don't own Why Not by Hilary Duff.

'_Sigh..let's hope it's not Material Girl.'_ Sasuke thought and starting rubbing hiss temples. I don't own Material Girl, either.

'_NOOO..I THINK IT'S GONNA BE BARBIE GIRL!'_ Naruto thought and suddenly he felt like he entered Hell. I don't own Barbie Girl either.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. A/N: Eh..Sasuke does talk! Ino pushed Hinata to show them the piece of paper. All the guys were shocked and horrified.

"THAT IS WORSE THAN WHAT I THOUGHT!ARGH!" Naruto shouted.

"What were you thinking of? Ne?" Ino asked.

"BARBIE GIRL!" Naruto shouted. Everyone does a anime-style sweat-drop.

"Argh…Why Stronger?" Shikamaru asked. I don't own Stronger by Britney Spears.

"Well, It was a fine line between With You." Sakura exclaimed. I don't own With You by Jessica Simpson either. The guys sweat dropped when they heard this.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke said, sighing. Wow, he's gonna sing. HAHAHA!

"Okay!" the girls shouted. They started up the karaoke machine. The guys discussed who goes first blah blah. The music started.

"hey, yeah," Neji started. A/N: HE IS ACTULLY SINGING. OMG!He's not bad either.

"Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm…" Neji continued, he closed his eyes and started to sway to the music. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura started laughing. Tenten, however, was watching...no...ADMIRING his singing.

'_Wow..he sings pretty good for a ice block.'_ Tenten thought and smiled.

"Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger" the guys sang in unison.

"That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm…" Shikamaru sang lazily, but he sounds a like average boy trying to sing. The girls and guys ,that were listening, covered their ears. Sasuke smirked.

'_That's what they deserved!' _Sasuke thought. '_Aw..crud..I'm next after the chorus.' _

"Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger" The guys sang in unison again.

"Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go" Sasuke read out the words. Everyone did an anime-sweat-drop.

'_Well, I wouldn't suspect anything out of him than that…But Neji surprised me when HE ACTULLY SANG.' _Sakura thought.

"Stronger than yesterday Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger I'm stronger" Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji sang and Naruto singing right after them.

"Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger" Naruto finished the song.

"GO NARUTO!" Hinata shouted, suddenly realized what she just said, she turned to a tomato red.

"Than-nk you-u, Hinata-a." Naruto stuttered.

Three swift ninjas peered through three holes they have madeed in the wall to spy on the unsuspecting ninjas. One had silver hair, one had a cigarette in his mouth, and one with beautiful red eyes.

"Well, they look like they're doing fine. We should leave now." The beautiful woman started to get up and began to walk but someone caught her wrist.

"No, The Fifth told us to watch out for them tonight." The silver-haired man began.

"Haha, I can't believed Neji SANG." the man with the cigarette in his mouth whispered. The silver-haired man pulled out a tiny book from his pocket and began reading.

"Sasuke! Come on! We're gonna begin singing AGAIN!" Sakura shouted.

"Let's do it with a guy and girl thing time!" Ino said, literally shouting. Everyone stared at her. Then Sasuke noticed something unusual in the air.

"Hn." Sasuke said, pointing to where the three ninjas were hiding. Everyone prepared for an attack.

"Aw…crap…They found us." The man with the cigarette said. "Let's move."

"Let's go, Kakashi." Kurenai said, dragging Kakashi with his face stuck inside his book. Then he dropped it. He started to reach for it but her grip was too tight and got up and start going the way she was headed. Then he started to cry for his book.

"No one is there. They left too quickly." Neji answered. After using his Byukan. A/N: I forgot how to spell it. LOL

"I'll go look around." Sakura quickly going to that spot. A few minutes later she came back. Holding out a small book. They look at the small orange book and read the title. It said 'Make Out Paradise'.

"That means…"Tenten started to say.

"KAKASHI WAS HERE." Naruto concluded.

"But I saw 2 other different chakras when they were running away…"Hinata said.

"Hmm…If there was Kakashi..Asuma may be there. Also Kurenai." Shikamaru said.

"I say let's go and kill the guys. " Sasuke calmly said. Everyone nodded.

"But what about Kurenai?" Ino asked.

"Kurenai wouldn't do something like that unless being told by the Fifth." Hinata said.

"But then...The Fifth...told them to watch us.."Neji started.

"Don't mess with the Fifth…Trust me." Naruto said, shivering.

"Fine…we will only mess with Kakashi and Asuma." Sakura concluded.

"But we need a plan." Shikamaru stepped up and said. They started to discuss about the plan. Well, sort of Shikamaru telling them WHAT to do.

"Got it?" SHikamaru asked.

"Could you repeat what I have to do again?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, we attack at sunrise." Naruto said, nodding.

"Ah… you are not supposed to say that OUT LOUD…the fans will read it!" Shikamaru scowled.

Tenten got up and started laughing at the plan.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." Tenten apologized. Shikamaru continued explaining the plan over to Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke said and got up.

"It's late. And we need to wake up early tomorrow. Meet us at the park by 7 a.m.." Shikamaru said. Then Neji and Naruto got up.

"Good night!" Naruto said to the girls. They closed the door behind them.

"Argh…it's late..time to sleep!" Tenten got up stretching.

"Yeah…Good nights." Sakura said and got up.

"Good night." Hinata said, getting up.

"Good night." Ino said, getting up.


	4. Fatal

**Disclaimer: I don't owns Naruto! Man this sucks.**

**What the Hell?**

* * *

Hinata: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sakura: WHAT THE FUCK?

Sasuke: Ladies shouldn't use those words.

Tenten: Holy Shit I AINT DOING THAT! OR WEARING THAT!

Neji: Girls with proper manners attract more guys.

Tenten: If I can't say what I want, they will have to eat my fist!

Wind Kunai: Let's back away very slowly….

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Fine…we will only mess with Kakashi and Asuma." Sakura concluded._

"_But we need a plan." Shikamaru stepped up and said. They started to discuss about the plan. Well, sort of Shikamaru telling them WHAT to do. _

"_Got it?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Could you repeat what I have to do again?" Naruto asked. _

"_Okay, we attack at sunrise." Naruto said, nodding._

-girl's dorm-

"Ohaayo Sakura!" Ino saying, poking her lightly on her arm.

"5 more minutes mom…"Sakura mumbled. Then she felt a sudden wrath of pain on her arm.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sakura yelled, jumping out of her bed. She grab her kunai and ran for Ino. Who, by the way, dash out of the room before Sakura even felt the pain.

"If this is like every morning in this dorm.." Tenten started to say but interrupted by Sakura's insults to Ino.

A kunai was thrown at Ino but miss and hit the door instead. Tenten dodged a kunai when it was coming at her. Hinata started to look funny.

"Ne? Hinata are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT ALREADY?" Hinata yelled. Sakura and Ino stopped in their tracks and Ino approached the table.

"I am going to use the bathroom." Sakura said, entering the bathroom.

"Okay you have got 10 minutes." Hinata said cheerfully.

'_Damn she is scary. 1) Don't piss off Hinata. 2) Don't be the one to wake up Sakura.' _Tenten thought.

-guy's dorm-

"Naruto wake up." Sasuke said. Naruto just turn around and continued sleeping. "DAMN IT WAKE ALREADY!"

'_Shitty piece of shit.' _Sasuke thought. He started to walk out of the room and he had an idea.

"Hinata and ramen going to be there." Sasuke whispered almost at the door.

"WHERE?" Naruto exclaimed jumping out of his bed.

"Good you are up. "Neji said.

"Shikamaru says we have about 10 minutes until we have to go to the park." Neji continued.

"So wake up. The bathroom's yours. And ramen is on the table. " Sasuke said.

"Alright." Naruto said, running to the bathroom.

* * *

-Park- 

"Man…The guys are like Kakashi…Late…"Sakura said sitting on the grass leaning against the tree. She was wearing a dark green tank top and a pair of baggy black jeans. She had her hair dyed to black She put it into a ponytail and at the end of her ponytail there was green.

"Man…we are gonna be late for this plan…"Tenten said, leaning on the tree. She had the Chinese buns as usual and she wore a baggy green t-shirt which she pulled back to make a "Bunny-tail"(that's what I call it) and a pair of black baggy pants. With her usual ninja shoes. She dyed her hair a light pastel green. (It sounds better then it sounds I did it once haha...it was for…err...my friends made me do it)

"How long have we been waiting?" Hinata asked. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a green stripe going through the stomach also with a hood, and a pair of black baggy shorts which look like baggy Capri. Ino made her put stripes of green through her hair.

"Sigh…I bet they are sleeping right now." Ino said. Sakura made her dye her hair black with light pastel green streaks. She was wearing a dark green tank top with a black jean jacket, black jean skirt(with shorts under) and a pair of green high heels with ribbons which she tied around her leg.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Naruto shouted. Everyone perked up and got up from their spots and stood up.

'_They're finally here.' _the girls thought in unison. The guys walked up the grassy hill with Naruto running.

Then they stopped in their tracks looking at the girls.

'_Is that Sakura?' _Sasuke thought.

'_Is that really Tenten.' _Neji thought.

'_Is THAT INO?' _Shikamaru thought, rubbing his eyes.

'_HINATA IS HOT.' _Naruto thought, grinning to himself.

"ARE WE GONNA DO THIS THING OR NOT!" Ino shouted. They guys suddenly had reality smacked them across the cheek and began walking towards them.

"Everyone in position?" Shikamaru said over the walkie-talkie.

"Hn." Everyone responded. The guys quickly went to the meadow where they'll be hiding behind the trees. The girls walked over to Kakashi's place.

Knock..

Knock..

"COMING." Kakashi yelled, not being a morning person. He opened the door finding four beautiful young girls in his doorway. (A/N: HE ISN' PERVERTED…or maybe he is..)

"Erm…Ohaayo...Kakashi-kun." Sakura started. Kakashi looked at them funny.

'What the hell is up with '-kun'..?' Kakashi thought, twitching his eye that was covered.

"Ohaayo...to you...too.' the silver-hair Jounin said, uncertainly.

"How do you know my name?" Kakashi continued.

"Everyone knows the famous copy-ninja." Tenten quickly said.

"Why are you on my porch?" Kakashi asked.

"We're here to sell you the latest and most fantastic book! COME TATICAL PARADISE!" Ino shouted, holding up the book. Naruto did a jitsu which allowed him to look like Kakashi and bought the book.

"What…how you know…"Kakashi said.

"One condition!" Hinata shouted. (A/N: WOW! SHE SHOUTED!)

"You gonna have catch each of us and you could have the book for free!" Sakura said, holding up a finger and winking.

"Fine. Let's do this." Kakashi said, wanting the latest issue of come come paradise. The girls nodded and began running in different directions.

'Let's hope this work…" Sakura thought. She headed for the meadow and met up with the guys.

Ino had the worse luck, Kakashi went after her first. Kakashi seeing Ino had the book, instinctively head for Ino.

'Too bad little Kakashi, I don't have the book.' Ino thought, smirking. She picked up her speed and ran to the other side of town, leading close to the meadow. Suddenly Kakashi was in front of her.

"You got me." Ino said, smiling.

"Good. Now three more to go." Kakashi said. Running to search the other girls. Hinata was spotted by Kakashi.

'Another one.' Kakashi thought, smiling. ' That book will be mine in no time.'

Hinata sensed Kakashi close behind but not close enough. She slowed down to a pace that he could catch up.

'Sigh…Tenten your turn.' Hinata thought.

"You got me." Hinata said. Kakashi looked at her and ran for another girl.

Tenten was had unbelievable speed. Kakashi had a difficult time catching up to her. Then another girl came into view. Kakashi realized they were at a meadow.

Then the other girls appeared. They smiled a dark smile.

"You got us but now we caught you." Sakura said, darkly. Suddenly the bodies went POOF.

'Kuso…' Kakashi thought. He looked around checking his surroundings. He didn't pick up any signs of chakra. Kunai went straight forward him. With shock, he dodged it.

"What do you want with me?" Kakashi said.

"What we want with you?" a girl's voice ,conceal under the trees, said.

'Why…We want you." another girls voice said. Kakashi threw kunai at the two spots but he heard a POOF sounds.

"This would be easy to handle." A girl coming out of her hiding spot said. Kakashi threw himself at her and she came charging at him. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and hit her at her heart. Blood came from her heart instantly.

"OH NO SAKURA!" a girl coming from beneath the tree leaves. The other girls revealed their hiding spots and ran over to their friend.

Shock went through Kakashi's body. Still. Horrified. He just killed one of his pupils.

* * *

Haha. Hope you like this Chappie. Sorry it took me so long to update. Math class can kill you! 


	5. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**WHAT THE HELL? **

Sakura: Do I die?

Wind: Yes.

Sakura: WHAT?

Tenten: HAHA YOU'RE DEAD.

Sasuke: Pathetic.

Neji: Tch.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Naruto: I bet they are fighting over me.

Death glares comes to the guys.

Silence.

Neji: MOMMY HELP ME!

Sasuke: NEJI'S MOM HELP ME!

Shikamaru: LORD JESUS! I'M GONNA GO TO HEAVEN EARLY!

Naruto: Cries I'M OKAY!

Tenten and Sakura: We'll fix that. -cracks knuckles-

Wind: Erm…Let's go on with the story.

* * *

(Erm…The prank isn't funny….it's more dramatic…I didn't even know the prank.)

_

* * *

_

**Inner**

_Thought_

regular

_**Recap

* * *

**_

_**Recap**_

"_**This would be easy to handle." A girl coming out of her hiding spot said. Kakashi threw himself at her and she came charging at him. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and hit her at her heart. Blood came from her heart instantly.**_

"_**OH NO SAKURA!" a girl coming from beneath the tree leaves. The other girls revealed their hiding spots and ran over to their friend.**_

_**Shock went through Kakashi's body. Still. Horrified. He just killed one of his pupils.**_

"Sakura, no.." Hinata started to say but end up sobbing.

"Nothing could be helped, Hinata." Tenten said, holding back her tears. But her emotions failed her. Ino held Sakura's cropse close to her, mumbling.

'_NOOOOOOO! Kuso…' _Kakashi thought, silently mourning and was at the verge of crying.

"Kakashi…?" Sakura started to say. Kakashi moved towards her. "Don't blame this on yourself...but on me."

"No…it was my fault." Kakashi said, bending down onto the floor to meet his pink-haired pupil.

"Like…I…said…it's my fault…"Sakura said, then she closed her eyes.

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled. Suddenly the four bodies went into puffs. They were there anymore.

"HAHA…you fell for it." Sakura said, laughing. She appeared out of a bush. So did Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"What the hell?" Kakashi said.

"You fell for our little plan." Tenten explained.

'_What THE?'_ Kakashi thought.

"WHAT TYPE OF SICK PEOPLE ARE YOU?" Kakashi yelled.

"oh yeah, here as we promised." Ino said, throwing a little orange book to Kakashi.

"I forgive you." Kakashi said, flipping the pages of the book.

"Good." Sakura said. Hinata quickly knocked a pressure point on Kakashi's back causing him to be unconscious.

"Kakashi fallen." Sakura said to the little walkie-talkie.

"Hai! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said back over.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Neji nodded. Naruto looked confused. Shikamaru nodded.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND YOUR BASTARD LANGUAGE?" Naruto shouted.

"You want Asuma to find us!" Shikamaru questioned calmly. They were high up on branches of trees, looking for the cigarette smoking sensei. Then they saw something so terrifying they nearly fell out of the tree. Asuma had one arm swung on Kurenai's shoulder and didn't have a cigarette in his mouth!

"That's sick." Neji muttered.

"We found him, at least. Wait till she is gone." Sasuke said, recovering from shock.

"I got to go now, Asuma." Kurenai said, waving.

"Alright." Asuma said, kissing her on the cheek. Then Kurenai blushed and took off.

"Ew…..did…." Naruto started.

"At least he isn't gay…"Neji said.

"My turn." Naruto said and the three guys ran off to the meadow He jumped out of the tree and began running towards Asuma.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Asuma asked, seeing the 'dead tired' pupil.

"-pant- Kakashi -pant- meadow -pant- three guys -pant- three girls.." Naruto said. Instantly Asuma heard the words Kakashi and meadow.

"Which meadow?" Asuma asked keeping his cool.

"One that Neji's team train in." Naruto said, falling on the floor.

"Hai." Asuma said, running to the meadow. Naruto got up and followed.

As they approached the area, Asuma felt Kakashi's chakra. They entered the large meadow and instantly Asuma fell to the ground when he saw Kakashi.

"Kuso!" Naruto shouted and snapped Asuma out of his trance. He saw Naruto fighting two girls about his age. But it was too late. A guy came behind Asuma and knocked a pressure point and he fell down instantly.

"Hehe…that was easy." Sakura said, stopping. Naruto automatically stopped too.

"Hey, he's heavy." Sasuke said, trying to lift Asuma's body up. Immediately, the other people got up and helped Sasuke.

-Later-

"SLURP!" Naruto slurped up his 35th bowl of ramen. Everyone waited for Asuma and Kakashi to wake up. Now the senseis were pinned up against the tree.

"Argh…" Kakashi moaned and tried to rub his neck. He realized he can't talk someone put duct tape on his mouth! (Wow….he has a mask…)

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT FROM US!" Asuma yelled, causing the young people to look at him.

"We want revenge." Sasuke said.

"WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU!" Asuma continued shouting.

"Kill us." Neji said darkly.

"What?" Asuma said, confused now.

"Now we're returning the favor." Hinata said, narrowing her eyes.

"Killed our parents, killed our village, killed us." Sakura said, clenching her fist.

"Now die." Naruto said throwing many kunais at the senseis. Kakashi looked bewildered, rolling his eyes- I mean eye(since he knows they're fake). Asuma's pupils nearly disappeared in fear.

"HAHAHA." Everyone laughed. Tenten jerked the kunais back with her chakra strings, making it to fall onto the ground. (when did she attached it..?)

"WHAT?" Asuma yelled. Neji stood up and removed the duct tape from Kakashi's mouth.

"KAKASHI, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Asuma continued yelling.

"They pulled a prank on us." Kakashi said, trying to move but the kunai won't budge. Asuma thought about it. Then his face turned red.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PEOPLE ARE YOU?" Asuma yelled out.

"For us to know." Sakura replied simply. Tenten pulled out all of the kunais at once with her chakra strings. The senseis got down and sat on the floor.

"At least I got something good out of this." Kakashi said, smiling. He pulled the tiny book out of his vest and began reading. Nearly everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Asuma! Kakashi!" a black-hair young lady with a pig in hand called out.

"Their you guys are. We need you A.S.A.P. in the Hokage's office" Shizune said.

"Onik." The pig added.

"Alright. We'll be there." Asuma said.

"Don't worry we'll get you back for this." Kakashi said, winking. The copy-ninja and the cigarette-butt-eating sensei got up and ran to the Hokage's office with Shizune.

"What should we do now. Our teams don't have training to day." Ino piped up.

"Guess again." Tenten said. "

"Come on Neji. Bring your ear plugs. We're late." Tenten said after a second.

"Hn." Neji said, grabbing a pair of ear plugs out of his pocket and put it on.

"We need to train." Tenten said, excusing herself and Neji. They walked off. Well, they ran.

"Hey, isn't this meadow where they're training at?" Naruto said.

"Yes…" Sakura said, slowly.

"I'm going home." Sasuke said, getting up.

"I'm hungry." Naruto said. "Hinata-chan, want to go with me to Ickraru's?"

"H-hai." Hinata said, blushing 3 shades of red. Naruto grab her hand and began walking. Hinata suddenly took on 10 shades of pink and red.

"They arrrrreeee sooooo cute together!" Sakura and Ino said in unison. Ino walked up to Shikamaru and locked arms with him. Ino giggled at the sight of his blush.

"We're off too! We're on a date!" Ino said, walking.

"Have a fun time and don't kill Shikamaru!" Sakura said, laughing.

**Cute. **A sudden voice appeared in Sakura's head. She got up and began walking home.

_I know. Nara Shikamaru and Nara Ino. _She giggled at the thought.

**Too early for that. Let me out, please.**

_Come on, you know the rules._

**Pfft. Your gay rules. Your gay morals.**

_Fine. _

Sakura made a hand seal and said "Inner-Self Release" quietly.

"Ah…that feels better." Sakura said, running her fingers through her hair.

**Hehe. Let's train. **(The real Sakura is inside so the bold is now her thoughts.)

_You and your giggling. _

Sakura rolled her green eyes and began to train.

"Kage no Bushin Justu." Sakura said, and another her appeared in front of her.

Then she began to block the attacks that were coming from the fake Sakura.

She didn't notice someone watching her. He stood in a tree watching the pink-haired kunochi. He jumped down from the tree, catching her attention.

"Kunichiwa Sasuke." Sakura said, without the -kun part.

_Hmmm….no -kun? She had grown stronger. _Sasuke thought. He smirked.

"Want to spar with me?" Sakura said. "It's no fun fighting a Shadow Clone."

"Hn." Sasuke said, agreeing with her. He pulled out a kunai and got into fighting stance. Sakura did the same and ran towards him.

_So she didn't grow after all. _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke quickly kicked the girl. POOF! It was gone. Sasuke looked around and trying to feel for her chakra.

_Kuso. _Sasuke thought. Then a sudden jerk of pain went through his body.

**HEY! STOP HURTING SASUKE! **the real Sakura thought.

_Hey, he agreed to spar with us. He gets it. _

**NOOOO, GO LIGHTER ON HIM.**

Then Sakura went taijutsu on Sasuke. She filled her arms and legs with chakra and began beating his ass.

_Her speed's amazing. _Sasuke thought, a little wide eyed.

He activated his Sharingan and began to block her attacked. Sakura suddenly stop and did two back flips to get away. He did the hand seals Horse and Tiger.

"Fire element: Grand Fireball no Jutsu!" Sasuke said and started to shoot fire at her. Sakura did quick hand seal then fire touch her. Sakura became a block of wood.

_Kuso, Kawarimi no Jutsu. _Sasuke thought, trying to look for her again. Then he felt metal against his neck.

"You lose." Sakura whispered into his ear. She held his arm tightly around his back and the kunai against his neck.

_When did she become this strong? _Sasuke thought.

"Practice, Sasuke, practice." Sakura said, answering his thought. She loosen her grip and remove the kunai from his neck and put it back into the pocket.

"Hn. Want to go home?" Sasuke said, not knowing what he just said.

**LET ME OUT NOW! **Sakura thought.

_No. _

"Yeah, whatever." Sakura said, putting her hand behind her head. They began walking.

* * *

Hehe. Sakura kicked Sasuke's ass. 


	6. eh What is this? oO

**What the Hell?**

Tenten: I love you, Neji.

Neji: I love you too, Tenten.

Wind: Not in public…

Neji: Jealous?

Wind: Yes. Very.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted at Shikamaru. Apparently, he didn't want to watch a chick flick.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Shikamaru shouted. Everyone in the movie line stared at the engaging young mad couple. Ino quickly threw a punch at him and Shikamaru started to run. By running, I mean it.

_When does this girl lose her energy!_ Shikamaru thought, running to their house.

"BITCH GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Ino shouted.

_What a bossy bitch…_ Shikamaru thought. He quickly opened the door to his room and locked it.

BAM! BOOM! CRACK! BAM! CREEK! AHHH!

_The door is gonna come down soon. I don't wanna pay for it…_ Shikamaru thought, opening the door. He closed eyes and prepared for hell.

"Shikamaru…"Ino began and put her fist against his face.

Shikamaru didn't feel pain. He opened his eyes and saw ocean colored eyes, smiling at him.

"Arigato!" Ino said. Shikamaru blinked and bewildered at what just happened.

Shikamaru was in control of his body no more. He reached in and hugged her. Then Ino returned the favor.

"Hinata-chan! Welcome to my humble establishment!" Naruto shouted, causing Shikamaru and Ino realize what they are doing. They got and blushed

"Not a word?" Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata decided to go to Naruto's house. Well, Naruto shouted out "Let's go to my place!" Naruto was dragging 50 bowls of ramen into the kitchen. Hinata took a seat on the couch.

"Hinata-chan, what would like to eat?" Naruto asked.

"What is there?" Hinata asked, realizing that she was hungry. She watched Naruto wolf down 30 bowls of ramen in a half-an-hour at Ickraru's and never bother to ordera bowl.

"Let's see! We have 10 bowls miso ramen. 2 steaks. 4 bowls of chicken ramen. 8 bowls of pork barbeque ramen. A grill cheese sandwich. 6 rice balls. 10 bowls of shrimp ramen. 10 cup noodles, Kim chi flavored. And the 50 bowls of ramen I just bought. We have a new case of Gatorade and Capri sun!" Naruto said, listing the stuff in their refrigerator. Hinata ponder on the ramen.

"I'll take a rice ball and a Capri sun." Hinata said, without blushing. Naruto grabbed her a rice ball and a strawberry Capri sun.(I am drinking it. xD)

"Arigato." Hinata said, and began eating the items. Naruto grabbed a bowl of Korean-style Barbeque beef ramen.

"Hey, how do you fit all that food into your refrigerator?" Hinata asked out of the blue.

"Erm…I dunno." Naruto said, after thinking. "I stuff it in." Then a figure ran pass the couple.

"SHIKAMARU GET YOU ASS BACK HERE!" Ino shouted, running for the figure.

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru said.

"Living hell…"Naruto said. Unfortunately Ino heard this. She began to beat up Naruto.

"Let's take a walk." Hinata suggested. Everyone nodded. They began to go out the door.

The wind blew against four people. Then two figures appeared. One guy with raven hair and one with pink hair. They looked bored from a distance.

* * *

"You know what?" Sakura said to the raven haired boy.

**LET ME OUT!** the real Sakura shouted.

_No. Not till I'm done at least._

"What?" Sasuke said.

"I hate you." Sakura said.

_What?' _SAsuke thought, a little shocked.

**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO! **thought Sakura.

_Let's see, forehead girl, I just said I hate you to him._

**Why?**

_Because I want you to concentrate on training and not him. _

**But...I love him. **

_We need to be strong and kill **him. **_

**Yes, we do.**

_Promise we're gonna train instead of focusing on the Sasuke-bastard?_

**Yes. Let me out now?**

_Later. I can't do that in public._

"SAKURA-CHAAN! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted, waving.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Sakura said, adding -kun to his name.

"Are you falling in love with me?" Naruto asked. She gave him a bonk on the head.

"Not in a million light-years." Sakura said. "I'll be right back." She ran behind the house and mutter "Inner-self Ensealment". Then she joined back with the other people.

"Sakura! Want to go on a walk?" Hinata asked.

"Nah. I'll stay here. I'm hungry anyway." Sakura said.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Tenten shouted, dragging Neji by wrist.

"Tenten! Where have you've been?" Ino shouted and greeted the girl.

"We were training!" Tenten responded cheerfully.

"Rigghhht." Ino said, sarcastically. "Anyway wanna take a walk with us?"

"Nah. I tired from training." Tenten said.

"You two going?" Ino pointed at Sasuke and Neji.

"Hn." Sasuke said, he headed inside.

"Tch." Neji said, also headed inside.

"Oh wells." Ino said. She tugged Shikamaru by the collar and dragged him along with Hinata and Naruto.

Sakura and Tenten decided to go to the guy's dorm and freeload off their unlimited supply of food.

"Hm…Want to make something to eat? The stuff looks old. Except the 50 bowls of ramen." Tenten asked.

"Sure." Sakura said. 'Let's make (I don't know any Japanese food.) Teriyaki Rice!"

"Sure." Tenten said, giggling. She took out the beef and other ingredients you need you make the Teriyaki sauce.

The two teens started the fire for the pot to be come hot. They punched the beef for it to become thinner. (I do that when I'm mad. o.O)Then they added some salt, pepper, and a little be of sugar. Tenten began making the rice. After about an half an hour, they were ready to eat. It was a complete meal with your meat, vegetables, and desert.

"It looks good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hehe. Indeed it does." Tenten said. Neji and Sasuke poked their heads out their doors and checked what smell so good.

"Want some?" Sakura asked the two guys.

"Hn." Sasuke and Neji said, and began coming to the table. Tenten got two more bowls and put some rice into it.

"Let's eat." The group said and began eating.

"This is good.." Sasuke said. He began to get another bowl of rice.

"No kidding." Neji said, following the prodigy, and help himself to another bowl of rice.

"Arigato." The two girls said, in unison. The girls watched in amazement, they had 5 bowls of rice and in counting.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted. He was walking too 'slow'.

"Na-aruto-kun." Hinata said.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's going to rain soon." Hinata said, looking up at the sky. The clouds turned gray and began to squish together.

"We have to get home soon." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Fine." Ino said. The four teenagers began walking home.

* * *

"We have to get home soon." Sakura said. Tenten and herself were washing the dishes.

"Yeah. Let me finish this one." Tenten said, using a sponge and attacked the last plate.

_Flashback_

"_You know we could've have done the dishes." Neji said. _

"_The famous Neji washing dishes." Tenten said, laughing._

"_You guys could." Sakura said, throwing a towel at them. The guys stared at it then walked back to their rooms._

_End Flashback_

"DONE!" Tenten shouted, throwing the towel up in the air.

"Good. Let's go home now." Sakura said.

"We're leaving!" Sakura shouted, opening the door. Then they closed it.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, we're almost there!" Naruto shouted, dragging Hinata to her house. Ino was doing the same thing to Shikamaru.

"Arigato, N-na-aruto-kun." Hinata said, blushing.

"Hehe. No problem, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, grinning. Then Hinata stepped into her room and smiled.

"Ino." Shikamaru said, grabbing her wrist.

"Nani?" Ino said. Shikamaru started to but, but none the less he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Ino said, turning away, blushing. Shikamaru left without farther notice. Ino went to her room.

"I think we should make a schedule for the bathroom…" Sakura suggested. The other girls agreed since they knew Ino and Sakura took awhile in the shower.

Their schedule went like this:

Sakura-7 pm-ish/shower when ever

Ino-8 pm-ish

Tenten-6 pm-ish

Hinata- anytime you want!

"Why I get to take a shower anytime I want?" Hinata asked.

"Cause…" Tenten started.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Ino shouted. The girls giggled. Then they went to bed.

* * *

"Good they're asleep." a dark figure said. The other figure nodded.

"Yes, let's take the goods." The second figure said. The first figure nodded, then swiftly as they came, they were gone. They taken something in particular with them.

* * *

"You know what?" Naruto shouted. The guys were sitting on the couch, bonding. Or beating each other in Monopoly.

"I got Boardwalk." Shikamaru said.

"You nearly got all the streets." Sasuke pointed out.

"Hey, what's this…?" Naruto said, picking up a white piece of paper. Eyes went huge. Neji even fainted.


	7. Joy to the World Reedit

**What the hell?**

Soooooooooooooooo

Sorry it took me so long to update.

Sasuke: Lovely day.

Sakura: Interesting.

Ino: Yes it is.

Shikamaru: Troublesome group.

Tenten: Neji, I wanna poke your eyes out.

Neji: Hn.

Tenten: I could.

Neji: What?

Tenten: YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION!

Wind: -sigh- -slaps forehead-

* * *

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Naruto said. The other boys shook their heads and headed for their beds. Naruto shrugged and went to his bed. He placed the paper onto the refrigerator door.

'_Just in case._' Naruto thought, smiling.

On the door it read:

The girls showering times.

Sakura-7 pm-ish/shower when ever

Ino-8 pm-ish

Tenten-6 pm-ish

Hinata- anytime you want!

Then lights went off.

* * *

"Must take shower." Sakura woke up and said. She took a shower. Then Ino was outside waiting.

"Ohaayo." Sakura said. Ino only nodded.

"Ohaayo Sakura-chan." Hinata said, holding a plate of good smelling food.

"Breakfast smell good this morning. Ohaayo Hinata-chan." Sakura commented.

Hinata blushed and sat down and began eating.

"Hinata-chan, this stuff is good!" Tenten shouted, taking another bite of her food.

"What is it?" Tenten continued.

"Dog crap." Hinata said, smiling. Tenten began to choke on her food. Hinata began giggling, holding down her laughter.

"No. It's only eggs and ham." HInata said after awhile. Tenten sighed in relief and continued to chow down.

"Good one, Hinata-chan." Sakura said, laughing. Sakura and Ino sat down and began eating,

"There's no training today." Ino said.

"Wanna do something together?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Hinata and Tenten said, cheerfully.

"SHOPPING! S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G!" Ino chanted. The other girls smiled and nodded.

After breakfast, they girls got dressed in their favorite colors.

Sakura was dressed in black and red. She wore her red sleeveless shirt, resembles the top of her red dress, and black pants.

Ino wore a jean mini skirt along with a purple tube top.

Tenten wore a pair of blue baggy pants and a white t-shirt. She tied the bagginess of the shirt and made it stop at her waist.

Hinata wore a simple navy t-shirt along with a pair of black jeans that she rolled up to make it look like a pair of capris.

"Tenten, you need new clothes." Ino said.

"What' wrong with my clothes right now?" Tenten asked, looking down at her clothes.

"What's wrong with it? Well. It looks like it came out of a 40-year-old virgin's closet that's why." Ino replied.

"40-Year-Old Virgin. Let's watch that movie!" Tenten shouted, ignoring Ino's comment. Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"Let's go." Sakura stated, anxious.

"I WANNA DDR!" Tenten shouted a minute after they left their dorm.

"Yeah!" Hinata shouted. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"You should be more like this!" Ino shouted back. They gossiped and walked to the huge mall. Mall. A place where you could buy clothes and other junk. Crowed with people.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten walked on the dirt road. It was meant for cars but no one around Konoha used cars much. The white fence was short and near it was plenty of trees. Creating a peaceful scenery.

No one spoke.

* * *

"NARUTO GET THE HELL UP!" Neji shouted, getting annoyed. Naruto was in a very deep sleep. He snored.

"Leave him. We're going to eat ramen." (I forgot how to spell the place's name…) Sasuke said, walking past Naruto's door.

"DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Naruto shouted, jumping from his bed.

_So this is how we're going to live our mornings…_Neji thought, walking out of Naruto's room.

"There's no training today." Shikamaru commented as he fell onto the couch.

"Let's do -slurp- something!" Naruto said, between his breaths and ramen eating.

"I rather not." Sasuke said.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"What? Scared of losing to me in DDR?" Naruto challenged. The guys received a anime-style mad veins popping out of their heads.

"I'm coming." Neji and Sasuke said, taking up on his challenge.

"Shikamaru, you are coming, too." Naruto said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, getting up from his spot. The guys took off.

They were using the same route as the girls but they went about an hour later than they had.

* * *

(It's about an hour's walk to the mall.)

* * *

"Tenten?" Hinata asked, watching Tenten doing flips on the way.

"What?" Tenten said, landing on her feet.

"I could do better flips than you could." Hinata said. The girls laughed.

"I so like the real you. But even though you act a little like Neji. And Hinata. I take up on your challenge." Tenten said.

"Me too!" Sakura shouted, joining. The three girls eyed the blonde.

"Don't count me in. I'm wearing a skirt." Ino said.

"Haha. Hinata you may show off your flips first." Ino said, taking up the position of referee.

Hinata nodded. She took a couple steps back and took a deep breath. Then she ran and jumped up in the air about a foot later.

Hinata jumped into the air tucking in her legs and flipped around 3 times. She let go of the position then landed swiftly on her hands. She pushed herself off with a little chakra. And finished it with a triple back flip.

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino clapped and cheer.

"THAT WAS COOL!" Ino shouted. She gave her two thumbs up.

"I agree!" Sakura said.

"You are good. But can you beat this?" Tenten said.

Tenten also took a running start. She did two cartwheels then pushed off into the air with her right on the ground. She let herself fly in the air. She arched her body for an incoming back flip. The she landed with her hands and did two front flips.

She took a bow.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata cheered and clapped.

"You go, girl!" Ino shouted.

"Wow. That was great!" Hinata commented.

"That was great, Tenten. My turn to top it off!" Sakura said.

She took a deep breath and stood up tall. She closed her eyes briefly then opened them. She took a step back wards then leaned forward and did a front flip then when her feet touch the ground, she gathered chakra to her the soles of her feet. The pushed off. She flew into the air, twirling, letting the wind guide her. She felt the ground closing in on her then she flipped so she would land on her hands first. Instead of landing on two hands, she landed on one. Then she did one back flip.

"That was...AWESOME!" Hinata shouted, and clapped. The other girls agreed.

"Hey look the mall!" Sakura shouted with a blush on her face.

The girls looked ahead of the road. Surely enough it was there.

It was a huge mall.

"What we're going to do first?" Tenten asked.

"SHOPPING! TENTEN AND HINATA NEED NEW CLOTHES!" Ino shouted once again. Ino dragged Tenten into the mall. Ino took a deep breath.

"Ah. Mall life!" Ino said, folding her hands and had heart eyes. The girls sweat-dropped.

"let's go here first." Hinata said, pointing to a small boutique.

They girls quickly agreed and walked into the small boutique. The shop had a variety of clothes from gangster to girly.

"This is my shop…" Tenten said, admiring the gangster clothes. Ino dragged her away from the section.

Tenten was complaining. Ino quickly picked out a black tee-shirt with pink worst written across the shirt saying 'Leave Me Alone! Or else!' and on the back it shows a person beaten up. Then Ino took out a pair of black jeans.

'Try it now." Ino said, shoving Tenten and the clothes to a dressing room.

"I don't wanna." Tenten complained.

"Oh. I'm sorry? Did you say something?" Ino asked. They both knew that Ino won't budge from the door unless Tenten wore the clothes.

"You are a bitch." Tenten said, changing into shirt and pants.

"For that. Guess what?" Ino said. She did some hand seals

"What?" Tenten said.

"Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino said.

"GET OUT!" Tenten shouted/thought.

"No! You have to promise me that you will wear your clothes for the rest of the day." Ino thought back, smirking.

"FINE! JUST GET OUT!" Tenten shouted/thought.

"Kai!" Tenten/Ino said. The Tenten came out with an eye twitching and paid for the clothes.

"Hinata, this will look nice on you!" Sakura raising up a pastel orange shirt and black pants. Hinata blushed.

_Orange…_Hinata thought, blushing. Sakura shoved her into the changing stall.

Hinata came out.

Ooo and Ahhs came.

"KAWAII!" Sakura said. Ino and Tenten nodded. Hinata blushed and paid for the clothes.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke was thinking. (Isn't that daydreaming?)

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

Naruto gave up talking to the three guys. They were thinking but Shikamaru was staring at the sky.

So Naruto began singing.

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!" Naruto began, trying to hit the high parts but failed. Then Neji and Sasuke punched him on the head.

Naruto got the message and stopped singing.

_Maybe…another song! _Naruto thought, smiling.

"Joy to the world, Kakashi's dead.

I barbequed his head!

What happened to his body?

I flushed it down the potty!

Round and round it goes!

Round and Round it goes!" Naruto sang. Neji ,Sasuke, and Kakashi were getting really irrigated by this. (Where did Kakashi come from?)They were about to rip him in tiny pieces.

"Eh? Kakashi? Why are you here?" Naruto asked, gasping for air.

"I promised Kurenai to go to the mall with her." Kakashi replied.

"Let me guess…you were suppose to meet her two hours before. But you got lost on the road of life." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded.

"Exactly! How you'd know?" Kakashi said. They sweat dropped.

"There's the mall." Shikamaru pointed out. They let go of Naruto, like nothing happened.

"Well see ya." Kakashi said, pulling out his book. And disappeared.

"That damned…cow…"Naruto said.

"Best insult you got?" Neji joked. (Does he even do that? O.O)

"Yeah." Sasuke responded for Naruto. They entered the huge mall.

"Arcade?" Shikamaru said, pointing to the Arcade.

The guys nodded.

* * *

"LET'S DDR!" Tenten shouted, running to the arcade. The girls laughed and ran after her.

* * *

I hope you like!

**I took down this chapter to reedit it. So here it is along with the next chapter. **


	8. SUPER FLUFFINESS

WHAT THE HELL?

Chapter 8: SUPER FLUFF

I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER! LOL

**I DON'T NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Sorry to those who feel the story's a little too OOC…I could feel it too.

Yeah. There is mathematical dis-functional(if that's a word…) in this story! In other words I suck in math…

* * *

Tenten was running so fast, she didn't see anything in front of her. Then BAM! She bumped into someone.

_Aw great! Another fan girl…_Neji thought looking at the girl.

_Great…I have to apologize…_Tenten thought. She got up from their position.

"Gomen (SORRY!insert here)" Tenten spoke and bowed a little, she looked up and recognized the face.

_OH MY GOD! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE THAT SEES ME IN THIS TYPE OF CLOTHES! IT HAS TO BE HIM? GOD WHY! _Tenten thought, blushing.

_That's…Tenten…You could actually see her curves a little…scratch that…A LOT MORE…I think I like this…_Neji thought smirking.

"Hey Neji. Sorry about before." Tenten said, apologizing. She wanted to get away from him, to play Dance Dance Revolution (DDR), to not let Neji see her in this.

"Hello Tenten." Neji greeted. He looked at her then followed her gaze to the flashing machine.

"Want to play me?" Neji challenged. Tenten's lips curved into a smile.

"Can you take me?" Tenten responded. Neji nodded and went to get change for the machine.

"TENTEN!" Ino shouted, with Hinata and Sakura running behind her.

"Hey!" Tenten said.

"YOU DITCHER! I AM SOO GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Ino started to say.

"You're playing DDR?" Sakura asked, covering the mouth of Ino.

"Yeah with…"Tenten began. Neji walked up behind her.

"With me." Neji said.

"We'll leave you two have your alone time. Meet us in the food court by one!" Sakura said, smiling. Ino laughed and Hinata giggled. They walked away from the 'couple'.

* * *

"I am going to go to a café." Sakura said, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to look for my Shika-kun!" Ino said.

"They're here?" Sakura asked.

"Since Neji is here. Why wouldn't the others be here?" Hinata said.

"I'll see you two later. Meet me in the food court by one." Sakura said, waving good-bye to Hinata and Ino. They waved back.

"I'll guess I'll go shopping for presents and stuff for people." Hinata said, leaving Ino to search for her precious Shika-kun.

"I'll see you later then!" Ino shouted.

"See you!" Hinata said back.

* * *

"Ready to get your ass whooped?" Tenten asked the Hyuuga Prodigy. They got onto the middle of the arrows. Neji inserted the coins into the slot.

"No cause you are gonna get yours kicked." Neji said back coolly.

"We'll just see." Tenten replied coolly with the same attitude. The tension between these two began to attract people. Murmurs were going through out the huge crowd but it went unnoticed by Tenten and Neji.

They quickly selected their difficulties: Heavy. (The hardest level you can get, unless its Oni but I don't wanna include it.) The list of songs were extensive but they was only one song that caught their interest. It was the fastest song the machine had; Healing Vision: Angelic Mix.

They nodded and Neji stepped on the button 'x'. The song began by the annoying man's voice announced READY SET GO . The arrows crept slowly into the screen with a faint hospital screech noise (Like those things that keep track of your heart rate). Then the music came in, the arrows went so fast you can't see the arrows moving. Only a blur. The crowd's admiration and cheers for these two grew with each passing arrow.

_Left, right, up, up, left right jump, right up jump, right up jump…_Neji thought, memorizing the song.

…_I have to stop playing this song…I'm getting to used to it.. _Tenten thought, briefly closing her eyes and opening it, seeing that she nearly memorized the whole song.

Soon the song stop with a left step arrow. The man's voice came back saying 'CONGRAGULATIONS! NEW HIGH SCORE!'. The points added up automatically. Their grades were AA.

Everyone's eyes and jaws dropped. Their points were exactly the same. Same.

_Same._ Neji and Tenten thought in unison.

"That's…. impossible." a guy shouted through the silence.

"Is it rigged?" a girl asked. Then Tenten and Neji turned to each other and smirked. Their hands were reached out in front of them. They shook hands.

"Another game?" TEnten asked. Neji nodded.

_I finally found my match. _Neji thought, observing the young woman in front of him.

* * *

Sasuke been walking around the mall for about 10 minutes and he gather enough girls to fill 100 man's needs.

Luckily he didn't say his name.

_Why am I even here?_ Sasuke thought, running his fingers through his hair and making the fan girls scream. Then he walked past a small café. A fireplace was by the wall with couches surrounding it. Tiny tables surround the rest of the café.

Then Sasuke caught sight of something pink. Next thing he knew, he was walking up to her.

"Hello, Sasuke." Sakura said, sipping her hot cocoa. Sasuke took a seat next to her on the brown couch. The coffee table was in front of them.

"Hn." He replied. Then a lady in black came up.

"May I take your order, sir?" the lady asked.

"I'll take black coffee with two creams." Sasuke said. The lady wrote down the order and retreated to her station. Sakura put down her drink.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, simply.

It was simple words but it feel so hollow. Hollow without life.

_She isn't annoying anymore. But something isn't right._ Sasuke thought.

"I don't know, anymore." Sasuke replied, without knowing what he was saying.

_Why am I saying this? No one could do that. No one could make me admit how I'm feeling….but all the year's work was melted in a second. How? Sakura._ Sasuke thought, shocked by his words.

_He actually said a sentence! _Sakura thought, smiling.

**_Don't get excited. Keep your composure. _**The inner-Sakura warned.

_Hai!_

Sakura took a glance at her clock. 11:30.

"We have to meet the others at 1." Sakura told Sasuke. The lady came by and dropped off Sasuke's coffee.

"Aa." Sasuke answer. He took a sip of his coffee. Sakura closed her eyes and let sleep take over her. (I don't know why she is sleeping xD!) Her head fell onto his shoulder. Sasuke looked at her.

_Probably tired…_Sasuke thought. He couldn't bring himself to bring her out of her sleep.

Sasuke found himself looking at her, taking in her beauty and smell.

Her steady breathing. Nothing could've bother her. Her lips were parted a little. Just enough for someone else's to fit. Then he felt his cheeks warm up a little.

He inhaled deeply to pick up her smell.

_Strawberry._ Sasuke thought, inhaling again.

_Peaceful. Harmonious. Calm. I haven't felt like this in awhile…_ Sasuke thought, pushing the noise of the café. Then he let sleep take over him, too.

Unconsciously, his head was on top of hers, with an arm draped onto her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Soon Sakura's head fell to his chest and arms wrapped around his waist. Sasuke's head was nuzzled into her hair. (I know! Why the hell are they sleeping in a café? Iono…I got this idea from Boy Meets world…xD)

* * *

"Troublesome Naruto. Troublesome day." the Shadow Ninja muttered as he approached a a furniture shop.

_I need a new bed and pillow. Maybe a bed sheet, too… _Shiakmaru thought, rubbing his neck.

"Please, may a I have that bed sheet!" a blonde shouted at the salesperson.

"I'm sorry miss. These are not for sale." a man with a belly said.

"but…I need these for someone…" the girl started. Shikamaru took a glance and recognized who the blonde was.

_Ino. Who are those for… _Shikamaru thought, walking up to her. He tapped her shoulder.

"What. You. Want." Ino turned around, obviously pissed. She saw who it was and her features soften. She jumped and hugged him.

He couldn't help it but he sweat dropped at her sudden mood change.

"Hello Shika-kun!" Ino shouted.

"Hey." Shikamaru replied.

"Let's go somewhere! Like the park outside! But we need to meet the others by 1." Ino said, dragging Shikamaru with her, completing forgetting the sheets.

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered when they reach a tree. Ino ignored him. She took a seat next to him leaning against the tree.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Hn." Shikamaru said.

"Do I mean anything to you?" Ino said, with a lump in her throat. Afraid of the answer.

Shikamaru was shocked but recovered quickly. He quickly screeched in his mind for an answer. Nothing came to him. He took a breath then…

"Troublesome question." Shikamaru said, leaving Ino shocked. Then she smiled sadly.

"That's what I am to you?" Ino asked again.

"Troublesome, yes, but you're my Ino. My Ino. That's right. My Ino. I could've fallen in love with a better woman." Shikamaru said, chuckling. Ino's happiness returned and smiled.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Ino said. (TOTAL FLUFFINESS!)

"The sheets you were yelling about..Who were those for." Shikamaru asked, remembering the yelling, and annoyance.

"It for you, silly." Ino said, poking him in the stomach. Shikamaru rubbed his stomach and felt relieved.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, let's see…Christmas is approaching and I want to prove to you that I'm not a nuisance."Ino said.

"You already proved that." Shikamaru said. Ino smiled again.

* * *

Hinata was humming to herself and walking around the mall. Christmas was approaching and decides to do her Christmas shopping early.

_Let's see…I should shop for Naruto's gift first…_Hinata thought, blushing. She walked past a shop with the word 'RAMEN' as their title.

"Interesting…" Hinata said, entering the store. The store was covered with Ramen ads. The orange could've wrecked Hinata's eyes. But she saw it as Naruto's heaven. Hinata giggled.

There were CD's talking about ramen. Hinata picked up a pair of headphones to listen. The first song was a rock song.

'RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!' Hinata skipped to the second song. It was a slow song.

'Raaaaameeeen, whhaaaat woeful iiii do wiiiithoooutttt youuu?' The singer dragged the words to make it laggy sounding. Hinata sweat dropped. The song did it and Hinata put down the headphone. She took a glance to the side of the wall. Then she look away. Then she realized what it was and turned to see a whole wall with ramen.

She took a step forward then she look at the flavors.

Of course they had the originals; beef, chicken, shrimp…but one thing caught Hinata's eye.

'Dessert Ramen' Hinata saw this and looked at the rows and rows of dessert flavored ramen.

'Cherry Ramen.'

'Strawberry Cheesecake Ramen.'

'Apple Pie.' The list goes on and on.

_I KNOW! I'll get him a gift card to this place…and a dessert ramen…_Hinata thought, clapping.

She walked the counter, the counter was small yet on top it was many gift cards. Hinata hummed again and bought the $100(American I don't know how to translate $100 to yen…) gift card and took a Banana Split Ramen. She paid and then begin to walk out of the shop.

"HINATA-CHAN!" a annoying(to most but not Hinata) voice appeared. Hinata looked forward to see a orange dot jumping up and down. She fought down her blush and managed to wave back without fainting. He ran up to the lilac-colored eye girl. He panted and looked up to the blushing Hyuuga.

"N-arrr-u-to-kk-un.." Hinata managed to say before Naruto gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"I- ca-a-an-t br-ee-athe!" Hinata said, turning to a light shade of purple. (red from the blushing and blue from the being-crushed-to-death and red+bluepurple!)

"SORRY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, immediately letting go.

"I-t's o-k-kay." Hinata said, getting up.

"Want to go find some new clothes with me?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed.

**_Hey kid, You just asked her out on a date._** The Kyuubi said.

_I did? _Naruto thought.

_**DUH! HOW DENSE ARE YOU?**_

_What's dense..?_

_**I give up!**_

_Seriously1 What's DENSE? _Kyuubi goes back to sleep.

"Na-aruto-k-un, l-lets go." Hinata stuttered recovering from shock, embarrassment, and whatever else you could think of.

"YAY! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, recovering from the conversation. They enter a shop with nice dark colored and brightly colored clothes.

"What color should I pick?" Naruto asked, pointing at the t-shirts.

_Naruto-kun wants my opinion! Today is the best day! _Hinata thought, blushing.

"I t-h-ink t-h-his o-one is g-ood." Hinata said, picking up a baby blue t-shirt with a yellow stripe running through it, horizontally and a smaller stripe going vertically. The hidden leaf symbol was imprinted on the back of the t-shirt in orange.

"I'll try it on!" Naruto said, taking the t-shirt and ran to the changing room. A minute later, he came out wearing the t-shirt.

"Y-you l-oo-k-k g-g-ood." Hinata managed to say. Naruto grinned and rubbed his neck. He blushed a little.

"Then, I'll buy it." Naruto said. He walked back into the changing room and gone back to his orange jumpsuit. He went up to the cash register and bought the t-shirt, along with something else.

This didn't go unnoticed by Hinata. She saw it sparkled before it went into the bag along with the t-shirt.

_I wonder what is it…Who it is for? I shouldn't ask…_Hinata thought, deciding not to ask because it wasn't her business.

"Let's go to the food court!" Naruto shouted, dragging Hinata out of the store. Then something popped into Hinata's mind. She glanced at the grand clock, 12:45.

_Good, we're not late! _Hinata thought, feeling relief.

They past by a café.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hinata asked, staring inside the café window.

"It's a café…Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Look closer!" Hinata said, pointing to a couch.She wanted to shove his face against the window but she resisted the temptation.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto shouted. His jaw could've fell to the floor.

"HINATA! NARUTO!" a sudden voice shouted. Hinata and Naruto turned their head and saw Ino dragging a half asleep Shikamaru behind her.

"Hello Shikamaru-san and Ino-chan." Hinata greeted, politely.

"What you guys looking at?" Ino asked, this caught Shikamaru's attention and decides to listen.

"That." Naruto muttered, pointing at the couch.

"INO! HINATA!" another voice shouted, catching the attention of the four.

"What you guys up to?" Tenten asked, running with Neji.

"That!" Naruto shouted. Everyone turned their heads and saw it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto shouted. Hinata thought this was cute.

"Are you sure it's them?" Neji said.

"Who on earth would have pink hair?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go in, Hinata." Tenten said.

"What about me?" Ino asked.

"You'll cause a racket." Tenten said, smiling.

"Fine." Ino said, pouting. Tenten dragged Hinata inside the café.

"They are so kawaii together!" Hinata commented, as they reached he couple. Tenten nodded.

"Sasuke, Sakura wake up…" Tenten and Hinata said, softly, while Tenten poked Sasuke's and Sakura's shoulders. This caused them to snuggle to each other a little closer.

Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Sakura's waist with Sakura's arm wrapped around his neck. Sasuke's head was on her shoulder. While Sakura's was perched on top of his head.

Soon a small sound came from Sasuke.

_Where am I? I had a funny dream…I was in a café with Sakura…_Sasuke thought, opening his eyes, seeing a wave of pink.

_It was real? Aw shit.._Sasuke thought, his eyes widening. Tenten and Hinata sat down and watched them. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto stood peering through the window.

_My bed smells nice…So warm…_Sakura thought, awaking from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered opened seeing black hair. Sakura and Sasuke lift their heads and their eyes widen.

"Oh my…" Sakura started. But she heard snickers. Sakura and Sasuke looked to where the snicker were coming from and saw Hinata giggling and Tenten holding down her laugh.

A blush crept onto Sakura's face and Sasuke hid his face by digging deeper into Sakura's neck. Neither of them let go off their positions.

"Look." Tenten said, pointing to the window. Sakura and Sasuke recovered from their blushes and looked up and saw the gang. They immediately let go and push each other. Their faces were beginning to turn red.

"Come on, _love birds,_ Let's go." Hinata said, emphasizing on love birds.

_I love making fun of Sakura…_Hinata thought, smiling. Offering a hand to Sakura. Sakura gladly accepted the hand. Sasuke got up and paid for Sakura's drink and his.

"I owe you." Sakura said, realizing he paid.

"No, it's okay. My treat." Sasuke said, exiting the shop. Sakura blushed again. Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura exited the shop.

"SAKURA!" Ino shouted, jumping and hugging Sakura.

"I cant breath1" Sakura struggled to say.

"SORRY!" Ino shouted, grinning. The girls laughed. They let the guys walk in front of them.

"so!" Ino said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"HOW WAS IT?" Tenten asked.

"Shh. The guys will hear!" Hinata warned.

"How was what?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"You and Sasuke. Duh." Tenten said. Hinata giggled. Ino waved her hand for Sakura to answer. Sakura began to blush.

"It felt nice…" Sakura began.

"GOOD FOR YOU!" Ino shouted. The guys looked back seeing Ino cuddling Sakura. Sakura was turning to a deep blue. Hinata and Tenten were prying Ino off.

"What you guys looking at?" Tenten shouted, making the guys turning.

"Sasuke-teme…who knew you had a heart?" Naruto said.

"…" Sasuke said. Naruto grinned.

"Here we are. Food court." Shikamaru pointed out. The group of 8 looked for a seat together. They finally found one. The guys were forced to go line up for food.

* * *

I hope you liked this extra long chapter. XD. It was 9 pages long… 


	9. Ramen:Shoved Up Your Ass

What the hell?

Neji: Wind Kunai doesn't own Naruto, me, or Sakura, or Tenten…

Wind: Erm. It's only Naruto's name.

Neji: Why can't it be Neji?

Naruto: Cause I'm special.

Wind: Last time I am going to let you say the disclaimer.

* * *

"Here's your damn food." Neji said, handing out the food. The girls smiled. 

"Thanks." They said.

The guys took their seats and began to eat.

Naruto had an entire table to himself, to fit all the bowls of ramen he bought, Sasuke sat across from Sakura. Neji sat with Hinata. Tenten and Ino sat together. Shikamaru just sat across from Naruto, not eating.

Then a poof went of from Naruto's table.

"TWO BOWLS OF MY RAMEN HAS RUN AWAY!" Naruto shouted, causing the others to look at him.

"Well, maybe you ate it." Sakura suggested.

"No, the troublesome ramen disappeared in a poof." Shikamaru said.

"How did the poof look like then?" Sasuke asked.

"It looked sort of a poof like when Kakashi appears." Naruto started.

"There you go." Neji said.

"Kakashi's here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. He came about two hours late." Sasuke started.

"For what?" Hinata asked. She took a spoonful of rice.

"Kurenai or something." Neji said.

"WHAT?" Hinata shouted, choking on her food. Tenten rushed to her side and slapped her back.

"Better?" Tenten asked.

"Way. Thank you." Hinata said.

"Yo." a sudden poof appeared. The gas disappeared revealing a silver-hair ninja, reading a small orange book.

"YOU!" Hinata shouted. (Okay…xD)

"What?" Kakashi said.

"IF YOU TOUCH KURENAI-SENSEI! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET CUT UP INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES AND THEN-" Hinata started to shout. But Ino covered her mouth. Everyone was shocked to see Hinata shouting at someone, let alone a Jounin.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Hey." A lady with red eyes said, waving. Hinata seemed to calmed down, Ino let her go.

"Hey, Kurenai." Kakashi said.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked.

"DID THE PERVERT DO ANYTHING TO-" Hinata began shouted, but Ino resumed her position to cover her mouth. Soon there were muffled shouting.

"Soooo! What happened to my ramen?" Naruto asked. Sakura bonked his head with her fist.

"I ate it." Kakashi said, resuming reading his book.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"You heard it. I ate it." Kakashi said again.

"WHAT? YOU RETARDED PERVERTED MOTHER F-" Naruto began, but Sakura covered his mouth.

"EW HE'S DROOLING! YOU SICKO!" Sakura shouted, immediately letting go of him. She put her hand as far away from her as possible.

_Drip._

_Drip._

"EW!" Tenten said. Neji's and Sasuke's eyes twitched. But Kakashi and Kurenai seemed to be unfazed by this. Kakashi continued to read his book and he felt a wave of wind past him.

_Naruto! RUN!_ Naruto thought, encouraging himself to run faster and faster so that he may not get beat up by our dear Sakura. Sakura wasn't breaking a sweat . Soon Naruto was caught by Sakura. She forced him onto the floor with a headlock.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST AND FINAL TIME YOU ARE GONNA DROOL ON ME! GOT IT?" Sakura shouted in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded his head.

"YOU BETTER!" Sakura shouted, punching him on the face. Soon Sakura and Hinata calmed down.

"So. Are you two going out with each other?" Naruto asked, while Sakura healed his broken ribs.

"Who?" The group of people asked. Naruto pointed at Kakashi and Kurenai. Kurenai blushed and Kakashi nodded slowly.

The Hinata got up from her seat and caught Kakashi by the ear.

"If you do anything wrong or funny, I'll make sure you die." Hinata hissed into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi's visible eye widen and nodded.

"Good." Hinata said, getting down and sat back at her seat. The group was like o.O. Expect Hinata was like this and Kakashi was like T.T.

"It's getting late." Kakashi said quickly. He grabbed Kurenai by the wrist and ran. Leaving a trail of dust.

"Okay that was awkward." Neji commented. The other nodded.

"Let's finish eating…"Naruto suggested.

"Let's!" Ino said. The others nodded and everyone ate.

1 hour later…

"Naruto are you done yet?" Sakura asked, tapping her foot with her arms cross.

"Yup! One more bowl!" Naruto said. He was savoring the last bowl.

"How long has it been since Naruto began eating his ramen?" Sasuke asked. Tenten checked her watch.

"About an hour." Tenten responded.

"In 3 seconds…"Sasuke said.

3...

Sakura was getting annoyed.

2...

Sakura was pissed.

1...

She grabbed the entire bowl and grab Naruto's nose. She pulled his nose upwards, opening his mouth.

"Sakura-chan! What-" Naruto began. Sakura was dumping the entire bowl ramen, soup and noodles down his mouth.

"I DON'T WANT ANY RAMEN LIKE THIS!" Naruto shouted, after a gulp of ramen.

"IF YOU DON'T EAT THIS! I MA SHOVE IT UP YOUR!" Sakura shouted back. Naruto shut up. Naruto has no choice but to swallow the entire thing. Then Sakura let go of his nose and put the bowl back onto the table. Naruto was left gasping for air. No one was sure how to respond to this.

The guys's eyes expect Sasuke, were twitching. Tenten and Ino sweat dropped and Hinata's mouth was on the ground.

"You two done?' Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto was waving his hand.

"Let's go." Sasuke said. Sakura followed dragging Naruto with her. She had a smile on her face. Hinata was the first one to recover from the shock. She hesitantly shook Tenten and Ino out of their trance.

"Oh my…"Tenten began.

"Let's go." Hinata urged. Ino nodded and dragged Shikamaru, not even bothering to shake him out of his trance. Tenten walked, sluggishly, to Neji and poked him in his stomach.

"2 PLUS 2 IS 50!" Neji shouted. Tenten sweat dropped.

"You fell asleep. Didn't you?" Tenten asked. He nodded then yawned.

"Come on Let's go." Tenten said.

"It's only three!" Sakura said.

"By the time we get home it'll be around 4." Hinata said.

"LET'S WATCH THE SUNSET TONIGHT!" Ino suggested rather loudly.

"Why so loud?" Shikamaru said, rubbing his ear.

"I'll show you loud, you lazy bum." Ino threaten.

"Troublesome. " Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Let's watch the sunset!" Sakura said.

"Let's make some food, too." Tenten suggested.

"Yeah. We could cook, then go the park and eat there and enjoy the sunset!" Hinata confirmed. The girls giggled over their plans.

The guys just walked.

"I want to come!" Naruto said, joining into their conversation.

"You bring your own food though." Sakura said. Hinata blushed.

_Naruto-kun's coming…_Hinata thought.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" Naruto said, grinning.

The girls giggled/laughed with him.

* * *

When they got home… 

The girls changed into pants and t-shirts.

"Let's see what shall we make?" Ino said., looking inside their refrigrator.

"Let's make Korokke!(Japanese Styled Croquettes)" Hinata said, grabbing the flour.

"Great idea, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, grinning. Tenten nodded as she pulled out the meat and a large onion.

Ino grabbed a huge bowl.

"Anyone know how to make it?" Ino asked.

"Hinata and I know how." Tenten said. Hinata smiled.

"Then let your awesome cooking skills bestow us." Sakura said, bowing.

"Thank you Madam." Tenten and Hinata said, bowing. Ino laughed at their odd behavior.

Ino grabbed some flour and threw it into the bowl. Hinata smiled, as she added more flour. She started to hum. Ino caught the tune and joined in. Soon Sakura and Tenten were filling in the words.

(The song starts off from the chorus…I don't own this song. I love it but I don't own it.)

"I told myself today was gonna be the day  
No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say  
Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday  
My mind in waste and I let the moment slip away" Tenten sang.

"Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
Picking up the phone,  
But i cant get past the dial tone  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I cant keep going this way " Sakura continued.

"Crushed,  
By the sweetest lips ive never kissed  
How you bring the tips and the warmest touch Ive always missed  
Crushed,  
By the softest hands ive never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that Ive ever felt  
Crushed,  
That I havent ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby Im so crushed" The four girl sang. (I don't own Crushed-Rosette.)

The Ino hit the side of the bowl with the batter flying out, hitting Tenten's face.

"So I told myself that tomorrow gonna be the day  
And I keep on telling myself that Im gonna find a way  
And I wont be afraid just-" Sakura began with Hinata's humming stopped and took a look at Ino and Tenten. Ino looked like she will be killed in a matter of seconds. Tenten was soaked in batter.

"Ino. You. Are. So. Dead." Tenten said. She picked up an egg and threw it at Ino. It hit Ino on the back.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Ino shouted. Grabbing some flour and threw it. Unfortunately, the flour missed and hit Hinata and Sakura. Hinata and Sakura smiled and threw some eggs and flour all over the place.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Tenten shouted. Then that started a food war. With a lot of Ninja tactics.

Sakura set up traps, near an egg. Ino saw the egg and begins to pick it up. Before she can touch it, a rope around her leg appeared, pulling her upside down.

"Hehe. Ino. Ino. Shouldn't have tried." Sakura said, picking up an egg.

"Get me down!" Ino shouted, as she tried to release herself.

"Here's a tip: Don't fall for such obvious traps, idiot." Sakura said, smiling. Then she felt a sudden powder fell on her.

"You shouldn't have let down your guard either, Sakura." Tenten said. Sakura looked up and saw the weapon mistress. She had a bag in one hand and egg on the other.

"Oh now did I?" Sakura said smiling.

'What?" Tenten said, surprised. Sakura's body went POOF.

"Clone." Tenten hissed.

"MIND LETTING ME DOWN NOW?" Ino yelled. Tenten turned the other way, leaving her.

"MAN!" Ino shouted again.

_Where Hinata? _Sakura thought. The she saw something moved. She threw one of her eggs at it.

"AHH!" Hinata shouted jumping from her hiding spot.

"Found you!" Sakura said, smiling. She tossed her last egg in the air.

When she was about to throw the egg.

"Hold it there!' Tenten shouted. She had an egg in on hand.

"Hehe. You guys fell for my trap." Hinata said.

"What?" Sakura said. She tried to move but she was glued to her spot. She saw Tenten having problems moving too.

Hinata threw a kunai at a rope, instantly cutting it. Then Tenten and Sakura felt a wave of flour on them.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Ino shouted.

"Don't worry Ino-chan you get something too." Hinata said smiling. She cut another rope. Then a whole bucket of cracked eggs fell on Ino.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino shouted as the eggs fell on her.

_**Slam!**_

The girls looked at the door. Their eyes widen.

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I wonder who it is! 

Lol i copied The part with Ino and Sakura from the show. you know with Kakashi and Naruto in the beginning. It was in eps. 4-5. xD i even made sure i got the words right. Is that legal? O.o


	10. Stuck Together 101

What the Hell?

**Sakura**: Wind Kunai don't own Naruto.

**Ino**: So far Wind Kunai has no plot to this story, what-so-ever.

**Tenten**: So we don't think this story will end anytime soon.

**Hinata**: Arigatou to those who reviewed and those who had read her story!

**Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru**: WE LOVE YOU!

**Wind Kunai**: They took my words…

**Wind Kunai**: I just remember Kurenai was with Asuma….LOL…erm…let's put it this way…Kakashi and Kurenai is sooo much cuter together…xD…If you want logic…Kurenai and Asuma broke up?

* * *

**Recap**

"_Hehe. You guys fell for my trap." Hinata said._

"_What?" Sakura said. She tried to move but she was glued to her spot. She saw Tenten having problems moving too._

_Hinata threw a kunai at a rope, instantly cutting it. Then Tenten and Sakura felt a wave of flour on them._

"_DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Ino shouted._

"_Don't worry Ino-chan you get something too." Hinata said smiling. She cut another rope. Then a whole bucket of cracked eggs fell on Ino._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino shouted as the eggs fell on her._

_**Slam!**_

_The girls looked at the door. Their eyes widen. _**(End Recap)**

"WE HEARD A SCREAM AND DECIDED TO COME AND SAVE YOU!" a orange blob shouted with a hand on the door.

Sasuke , Neji and Shikamaru jumped into the room, in their fighting stances. They looked around.

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Erm. Okay. Ino is being hang by a piece of rope. Sakura and Tenten are glued to the floor. _Sasuke thought. He took a step then he slip on the batter causing Naruto, who was behind him, to fall.

"ARGH!" Sasuke shouted., as he fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, turning her body to face him. Sasuke waved his hand.

"Sasuke-teme, you are heavy!" Naruto shouted, trying to push the Uchicha Prodigy off him. But the sudden moments hit Neji on the shin causing him to grab his shin and hop around. Then he step on an egg.

"AHH!" Neji shouted. And he fell on Sasuke.

"Bakas.." Shikamaru said, rubbing his eye. He took one step and feel on top of Neji.

"Oh crap…" Hinata began.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"The batter on the floor is mixed with super glue…"Hinata began.

"GET OFF ME!" Sasuke shouted.

"YOU GET OFF ME!" Naruto shouted.

"SHIKAMARU!" Neji shouted.

"I CAN'T MOVE! YOU IDIOTS!" Shikamaru shouted, trying to get off.

"so.." Sakura began.

Then the room erupted with howls of laughter. Ino finally got herself off the rope. Sakura and Tenten took off their shoes, enabling them to move once again. (Why didn't they do it before? I have no clue...)

"What will we do with them…" Ino said, pointing at the unconscious boys. .

"Either they take off their shirts and pants…or they walk like that for the rest of their lives…" Hinata concluded, not knowing what she just said. Suddenly, the four girls faces reached a new level of red.

"NARUTO, GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Sasuke shouted.

"YOU ARE ON TOP OFF ME, YOU DUMB ASS!" Naruto shouted back.

"ARE YOU IDIOTS DONE YELLING AT EACH OTHER!" Ino shouted. The guys nodded vigorously and whimpered a_ little_.

"Good." Ino said, tapping her foot, to calm down. Hinata patted her back.

"Well, the reason you guys can't get up is that…well…let's have Hinata explain." Sakura began, signaling Hinata to go and explain.

"What?" Hinata asked, looking back at Sakura.

"Go explain." Sakura said.

"Fine. The reason you guys can't get up is: I put super glue into the batter, which you guys stepped on." Hinata finished, nervously.

"Our options?" Shikamaru asked. Then their was silence, the guys saw the girls blushing like mad.

"And?" Shikamaru encouraged.

"To take off your shirts and pants…if you have glue on it…" Tenten said. The guy's eyes went like O.O.

"We all have glue on our pants, expect Shikamaru." Naruto said. (SHIKAMARU IS HOT ENOUGH WITH HIS PANTS ON…xD…IF I TRY TO IMAGINE HIM WITHOUT THEM…I think I'd might die if he did.)

"Anything to get out of this shit hole." Neji said. Neji had push Shikamaru to one side, so he could finish his task easier. Then he slipped easily out of his t-shirt.

_Tenten, keep calm, don't look. DON'T LOOK! DON'T LOOK! DON- OH MY GOD HE HAS A SIX PACK?_ Tenten thought, looking away but took occasional glances at Neji. After the task of removing his shirt he quickly undid his belt and moved the other way, revealing black boxers. By this time, Tenten could've have fainted.

_Don't LOOK! _Tenten keep on repeating to herself. The other girls were staring at Tenten, watching her reaction. They each had a huge smile plastered onto their faces.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, immediately taking off his shirt.

_I hope no one sees me…_Shikamaru thought, having a faint pink on his face. Ino fell to the ground seeing his body.

"Ino, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm okay…" Ino said.

"Good." Sakura said. Sasuke didn't say anything and already taken his shirt off. Then Sakura caught sight of this. Sasuke had badanges wrapping around his torso but it showed well trained muscles.

**_Wow…_** the Inner-Sakura thought.

_You could say that again…_

_**HE HAS A SIX PACK AND DIDN'T TELL US?**_

_I could believe that…_

_**He is damn hot…**_

_You could say that again…_

_**He is-**_

_I didn't mean it literally…_

Sakura knew she was deeply blushing. Sasuke took off his shorts and now was in his navy boxers. Naruto was the last one to take off his clothes. Now he is in his baby blue boxers. Hinata fainted.

"You guys need clothes…" Sakura began, with the other girls nodded.

"I ain't going to the house in this form." Neji said, quickly.

"Imagine the fan girls." Sasuke said.

"It's cold." Shikamaru said.

"The girls might get attracted to me super fast." Naruto said.

"Fine, we'll go get your clothes." Ino said, grabbing Sakura by the collar. Then Tenten and Hinata, who recovered from her fainting, followed them. None of them wanted to stay in the room with half dressed guys, or else they might faint.

"So. What are we going to do with them gone?" Naruto asked, seeing the girls closing the door.

Neji shrugged and took a seat on the clean couch. It was untouched by the batter. Sasuke decided to lean against the wall. Shikamaru went into Ino's room.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Naruto asked, following him.

"Seeing how Ino's room look like..." Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Naruto said.

"EK! YOU DAMN PERVERTS!" a girl's scream.

"Oh shit..." Shikamaru hissed. Naruto was trying to get through the door.

"GET YOUR ASSES HERE!" a sudden girls voice came.

_Aw shit, we're dead meat._ Shikamaru thought. He slowly got up and dragged Naruto and out the door they went.

"EXPLAIN." Sakura said, holding up a piece of paper.

"What?" Neji said, looking towards the girls.

"THIS!" Tenten hissed. Neji took a look and his eyes widen.

_Oh shit._ Neji thought.

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU GUYS ARE PRODIGIES! WE ARE SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" Ino said, pointing at Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen went he saw the little white paper.

"This isn't o-" Sasuke began.

"WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO AND SHIKAMARU?" Hinata shouted, pissed.

"Right here, troublesome women." Shikamaru said coming with a frighten Naruto. He already had tears coming down his cheeks.

"Okay, that proves you guys did it." Hinata said, observing the four guys.

"Welcome to hell." Sakura said.

"One question: Where's our clothes?" Shikamaru said.

"Well, we saw this paper on your refrigerator." Sakura began. Then the guys shout Naruto a death glare. "Then we screamed and came back here to kick your butts."

"What are you going to do to us?" Naruto said, between whimpers.

"Well…" Hinata said.

* * *

1 hour later… 

"HINATA-SAMA! GET US OFF! PLEASE!" Neji shouted as the four guys stood on top off the Hokage heads. The guys were located near The 3rd's head. They were close to the edge. This is the spot where everybody could see them.

"What good will this do us?" Sasuke said. They were still shirtless and pants less. They made Shikamaru take off his pants as well.

"A lot. Teach you never to peek at us, again. You're even worse than Jariya." Sakura said.

"OY, IS THAT SASUKE?" a fan girl's voice shouted.

"HE IS GOD DAMN HOT!" another shouted.

"MARRY ME SASUKE!"

"NO MARRY ME!'

'I HAVE SEEN A NEW LIGHT! NEJI IS WAY CUTER!" a girl's voice shouted.

"I KNOW!"

"MARRY ME NEJI!"

"See what you have done?" Neji said.

_Those girls better not touch him, or else…_ Tenten thought, with an anime vein popping out.

"NO! IS THAT THE SHADOW NIN?" a girl's voice shouted.

"YEAH I THINK SO!"

"HE IS HOT. HIS BOD IS LIKE SOOO-" then the girl faints.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"NARUTO IS WAY CUTER!"

"SHIKAMARU IS!"

"NARUTO!"

"Great...well at least free ramen.." Naruto said, smiling. Hinata blushed.

_Those girls are so shallow! No way they are going on a date with Naruto!_ HInata thought.

* * *

Lol...xD...i hope you like this chappie...i'm really trying to add logic to the story...

**SORRY ABOUT THE ASUMA AND KURENAI THING!** Thanks to InuyashaObsessed101. i finally saw another flaw in this story. LOl!


	11. Targets:The Torture Continues

What The Hell?

Shikamaru: I'M SINGING IN THE RAIN!

Neji: WHAT A WONDERFUL FEELING!

Wind: I'm surrounded by idiots.

I don't own Naruto. Once again.

* * *

"Is our torture done yet?" Naruto manage to say. Now the guys are back in their dorms, with the girls still pissed at them.

"N-" Tenten began. Then there was a puff of smoke.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, waving hand.

"Kakashi-sensei! WRONG TIMING!" Sakura shouted at the porn-reading Jounin.

"What are you guys up to?" Kakashi said, ignoring Sakura.

"The girls are torturing us." Sasuke said, calmly.

"Why?" Kakashi said, raising an eyebrow.

"This." Hinata hissed, still hatred boiling from the thought of Kakashi and Kurenai being together. She held up a white piece of paper. It showed their showering times.

"I didn't know the boys would do this…" Kakashi said.

_HAHAHA! The girls actually found the piece of paper!_ Kakashi thought, wanting to laugh out loud.

"You guys are a little too young to do that. Don't you think?" Kakashi said.

"WE JUST SAW THE WHITE PIECE OF PAPER! HE DOBE PUT IT ON THE DOOR. THEN THE GIRLS FOUND IT! WE DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT THE UGLY HAGS!" Sasuke shouted, causing the girls to grow angrier.

"Sasuke-teme, Neji, Shikamaru, welcome to my hell." Naruto said, calmly. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, but he let out streams of tears. Neji's, Shikamaru's, Sasuke's eyes widened.

_How could the dobe live?_ Sasuke thought, cowering in fear.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Kakashi thought, but kept his composure. He restrained himself from laughing or else the girls will kick his ass, also.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shikamaru screamed, he was the first one to run. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji awakened from their trance and began running.

"SPLIT UP!" Sasuke shouted.

"SURVIVE EVERYBODY!" Naruto shouted. Then the boys separated into their own ways. Tenten followed Sasuke. Sakura followed Naruto, Hinata followed Shikamaru. Ino followed Neji. This way they don't have to show mercy.

"What a lovely day for the guys…" Kakashi said lazily, and poofed away.

* * *

Sasuke felt a kunai whizzed by his left ear. He looked back hoping to Sakura, who would've hove shown mercy to him, but saw Tenten.

_Aw shit._ Sasuke thought, seeing Tenten. Tenten was smirking when she was chasing Sasuke. She threw a kunai just enough to miss him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke shouted, jumping onto the rooftops of Kohona.

Tenten instantly followed the Uchicha prodigy .

"No way." Tenten said, smiling. She threw a kunai and making it miss him but making him run faster. Sasuke instantly picked up speed by adding chakra to his feet. Tenten did the same.

* * *

Then Sasuke and Tenten saw Naruto yelling and crying at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted, with tears running down his face. He continued to run. Shortly seeing Naruto, Sakura passed by waving at Tenten. Tenten waved back and continued with his chase.

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Sakura shouted, but Naruto continued to run and pick up pace. Now from rooftops they were running on walls. People around Kohona and little kids stood up and watch the people chase each other.

"Do you think Naruto's going to make it?" Tsunade asked Jariya.

"Not in a lifetime." Jariya responded.

"Me either." Tsunade said. Then they continued to watch the Chunnins run their asses off.

"SAKURA-CHAN HAVE MERCY!" Naruto shouted as he reached a dead end. Then he cowered and rolled up into a ball.

"No. Way." Sakura said, with flames in her eyes.

_This is so gonna leave a mark. _Naruto thought, waiting for the punch to come.

Then Naruto felt a punch on his head.

"AHHH!" Naruto shouted. Naruto tried to block her attacks. But they were unsuccessful.

Soon few minutes later Naruto is all bruised up and well, some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

"NEJI GET BACK HERE!" Ino shouted, running after the dark brown haired boy. He was running as fast as he could.

_I NEVER KNEW WOMEN COULD BE THIS SCARY! _Neji thought, on the brink of crying.

Ino continued ti chase him and thought up of a plan. She quickly did a jutsu.

"Oh, Neji." Ino said, Ino stopped in her tracks and Neji did the same, turning around.

Then Neji and Jariya received a nose bleed.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Neji said holding his nose, to stop the blood.

"I'm researching!" Jariya said. Then he left.

Ino did the Henge No Jutsu to transform into a naked, yet, hot looking girl. Ino took form of Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu girl.

Then Ino undid the jutsu and began beating up bleeding Neji.

* * *

Hinata was never the one to torture anyone.

"So are you going to beat me up or what?" Shikamaru said.

"No. But I'm planning to knock you out though." Hinata said. Shikamaru nodded and left an open spot for her. She karate chopped him and he was uncouncious.

""Tenten PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Sasuke shouted.

"I wont. " Tenten said, smirking. She had a rope in one hand. Sasuke, by he collar in the other. She put Sasuke down near a tree.

"Don't move." Tenten said. Sasuke nodded, knowing running away would make her torture even worse. The Tenten tied a rope around Sasuke.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sasuke asked.

"you'll see." Tenten said. She tighten the knot, making sure Sasuke doesn't move. Then a magic bucket of paint appeared out of no where.

"You see. There are little tiny dots of the outline of your body, They are the targets." Tenten began, she began putting the smallest red dots around Sasuke.

Then it hit Sasuke, He was he target.

"Oh, good you're here." Tenten said to the girls who were dragging three unconscious guys,

"Hey, Shikamaru has no bruises." Ino pointed out. Hinata blushed.

"You see,...uh….its covered up." Hinata said. Then Ino shrugged. Then the girls tied up the guys to a tree and did the same thing as Tenten did to Sasuke.

Then they waited for them to wake up. Sasuke just sat there.

"AHHHH! MOMMY!" Neji shouted, as he awaken for his slumber.

"Man You HAVE to yell something every time you wake up?" Tenten said.

"Huh? What?" Neji said, trying to move.

"I CAN'T MOVE!" Naruto shouted.

"AH! PRIATES CAME AND CAPTURE US FOR THEIR BOOTY!" Shikamaru shouted, after Naruto.

"Good you guys are up." Hinata said, yawning.

"Now to play Miss or Hit." Tenten said. Then the girls quickly pulled out six kunais each. There were six dots surrounding the guy's bodies.

The guy's eyes widen. Sasuke shifted around uneasily.

Then Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata raised up all six then threw them.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji closed their eyes. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru felt no sound of movement of kunais.

They opened their eyes and saw Ino, Sakura, and Hinata still held their kunais. Tenten was the only one who threw them.

Sasuke felt the kunais landed near him.

Then the other guys felt a punch in their faces.

"I wish I was Sasuke!" Neji said, he didn't want any more pain.

"Are we done yet?" Naruto ask once again.

"Yes we are!" Sakura said. The sun had set. The moon was out.

Then the girls walked away.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke bit one kunai and cut the rope. Then he cut the ropes of Shikamaru and Neji.

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You got us into this mess." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, cutting the rope of Naruto.

"Yay! I LOVE YOU!" Naruto shouted, hugging Shikamaru. Then a kunai cut some of Naruto's hair off.

"Off my man." Ino shouted.

"GOOD NIGHT LADIES!" Naruto shouted.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Sakura shouted, waving. Then the guys went home to treat their wounds and regain their dignity. The girls slept soundly, unaware of two figures outside their home.

* * *

"The guys WHAT?" the dark figure said, holding down his laugh.

"I know!" the other figure said. Then they went off somewhere and laughed their heads off.

* * *

Who the heck are they? YOU GUYS will have to continue reading! xD...i wont reveal them till the end of the story. But i'll leave hints.

I have Winter Break right now, so you could expect a lot of updates from me xD.


	12. The Bet

What the Hell?

Sakura: Ohaayo!

Sasuke: Ohaayo!

Naruto: Ohaayo!

Shikamaru: Ohaayo!

Gaara: Ohaayo!

Wind Kunai: I never added Gaara to the story….

**Wind Kunai doesn't own Naruto, or else Sasuke would've made a move on Sakura by now.

* * *

**

_Thought_

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis of words/Sound**

**

* * *

**

"NEJI! SHIKMARU! SASUKE!" a blonde boy yelled at the break of dawn. He was sure he has awakened the three annoyed guys.

"What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru said, rubbing his eye. He had his head peeking out of his room, Sasuke and Neji were ready to kick his ass.

"We ran out of hot water and I don't know how to use the microwave." Naruto said, anime-stream like tears ran down his face.

"You. Are. So. Dead." Neji muttered, raising his sleeve. Then he realized he was wearing a T-shirt. But he ignored it. Neji was slowly advancing onto the frighten Naruto. He was hugging his ramen.

Neji gave him a punch on the face and went back to his room. Sasuke, however, was staring at the fox boy grin.

"You are weird." Sasuke said, going back to his room.

_Might as well go training._ Neji thought. _I'll get Tenten to come along, too._ Then he got ready and grab some extra kunai and a katana. He brushed his teeth and did his bathroom business. He went into the kitchen grabbing Naruto's forgotten ramen and he placed some water into it. Then he put it into the microwave for 3 minutes. After devouring his small breakfast, he was out the door,

_Wonder where he is off to._ Sasuke thought, hearing Neji close the door.

Neji soon reach the door of where Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata lives.

_Should I knock…No wait. Yeah I should. Hinata should be up._ Neji thought. He raised his fist a nd began knocking on the door. Then he heard someone beginning to open the door.

"Oh. Ohaayo Neji-nii-san." Hinata said, smiling. She immediately stepped aside for Neji to enter.

"Ohaayo, Hinata-sama," Neji said, and stepping through the door, observing where the girls lived.

_I never been in here, it's so clean. _Neji said, looking around.

"I need Tenten." Neji said. Hinata nodded.

"If you get critically injured its not my fault. Tenten's room is the last door of the hall." Hinata warned. Neji nodded, and went to the desired door.

_I wonder what does she meant by 'critically injured'.. _Neji thought as he opened the door. Then he heard a snap. A party of shrunkens were launched at the Hyuuga Prodigy. Neji dodged them with ease. He never expected to have kunais thrown at him from behind. Yet, h was able to dodge them.

_What type of place is this? _Neji thought, taking a look at Tenten. She was sound asleep, with a kunai in one hand.

A minute later, Neji was just about to touch Tenten's shoulder, a shower of all things pointy were thrown at him.

_Damn her and her traps. _Neji thought. Then he saw a pencil thrown at him.

_Even pencils, pens…_ Neji thought.

"AHHHHHH!" Neji let out a girly scream. This awaken Tenten from her slumber.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Tenten shouted.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU SET ALL THIS TRAPS UP! I GOT SQUASHED BY A **SAFE**!" Neji shouted back. He was on the floor, trying to remove a silver safe off him. Then Tenten smiled and laughed, sheepishly.

"TENTEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO SCREAM THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?" a sudden person yelled as she slammed the door open. It revealed a very mad pink hair girl and blonde.

_Oh SHIT! _Neji thought, he felt his eyes widening. _NEVER COME HERE IN THE MORNING EVER AGAIN! _Sakura and Ino were slowly advancing on Neji.

"HINATA-SAMA HELP!" Neji shouted, as Ino grabbed his (lustful) hair and Sakura grabbing some makeup. Tenten could only laugh.

"Told you." Hinata said, smirking when she saw Neji. (In this fic, Hinata learns how to not stutter and well could kick ass.)

Tenten helped restrained Neji and watched her housemates torture her teammate. Hinata sat down and watch too. Then Ino and Sakura were out of the room.

"So how you feel, Neji?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence. Neji turned around, with a eye twitching.

"Tell me how I feel." Neji said, muttering each word. Hinata and Tenten laughed so much. Tenten fell to the floor.

"You! -laugh- Look!" Tenten said, in between laughs. Neji looked into the mirror. He face was almost as white as Orichmaru's, his lips were patted on with too much red lipstick. His eyelashes were stranding and looking too good for his own liking. The thing that scared to most was the ear piercing that Ino gave him. He has it on his right ear. On it was a lion head earring. He sort of liked it the earring.

"I only came here to get to get Tenten to train. I get shoot at with all things pointy and squashed by a safe. Then I received a new look. Geez today is sure kicking off to a great start." Neji complained. Tenten only laughed. Hinata went out of the room to make breakfast.

"Well, you should have known I would set traps in my room." Tenten said, she pulled out a towel that was lightly wet. Then she threw it at Neji.

"All you need is this to wipe make up off?" Neji said, beginning to wipe off the makeup.

"Expect the mascara, it stays on or the entire day." Tenten said. Neji pulled the towel away from his face seeing the white has landed onto the blue towel.

"WHAT?" Neji said. "I HATE THESE DAMNED EYELASHES!" Neji dug his face back inside the towel, trying to get everything off. Then someone pulled the towel away from his face.

"If you do that, the mascara would smear." Tenten said. Neji immediately tried to picture himself with smeared mascara. He shuddered at the thought.

"That's what I thought." Tenten said, chuckling lightly.

_Ahhh…her laugh is so beautiful. _Neji thought, staring Tenten.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Tenten said, wiping her face. Then Neji put a hand onto hers to make her stop wiping her face. Then Tenten began to turn pink.

"Perfect." Neji said, smiling.

_HE SMILED! THE HYUUGA NEJI SMILED! _Tenten thought, she was screaming in her head. But her face turned redder.

Then they left the room in complete silence. Hand in Hand.

"WOOO! GO TENTEN!" Ino shouted, seeing Neji and Tenten holding hands. They looked at each other but still held their hands in the same spot. Tenten was turning to a deeper shade of red.

"Neji-nii-san, I never knew you could." Hinata said quietly.

"YO! LET US IN!" Naruto shouted, pounding on the door.

"NOT ON A HAIR BY MY CHINNY CHIN CHIN!" Sakura shouted back.

"THEN I'LL PUFF-" Naruto shouted back. Sakura opened the door and punch Naruto.

"Come in." Sakura said, motioning them to go in. Sasuke nodded. Shikamaru continued to look up at the ceiling. Naruto walked in. Soon they were inside the house.

"WHOA! NEJI YOU HAVE VERY PRETTY EYELASHES TODAY!" Naruto exclaimed looking at Neji. Neji and Tenten hid their hands, neither of them wanted to let go.

"What you two hiding?" Sasuke asked, pointing to their hiding spot.

_Stupid Uchicha, always ruin everything. _Neji thought, raising his hand, along with Tenten's. Tenten could feel herself blushing. Neji, however, maintained his cool expression. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto's mouths dropped onto the ground.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY!" Naruto shouted. He pointed at Neji. Neji was receiving a very very tempting urge to beat up the fox boy.

"No, I'm not." Neji managed to say.

_Oh crap, he's mad._ Tenten said. She shrugged it off and began eating the enjoyable breakfast that Hinata made. Naruto came over to the table and took a bite of food.

"WOW THIS IS GOOD!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata blushed.

"Who made it?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Ino pointed at Hinata.

"YOU ARE A GREAT COOK! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed, running up and hugging the blushing Hyuuga.

"She needs air." Neji pointed out. Naruto immediately let her go and apologized a million times.

"So, why are you guys here?" Ino asked.

"We came cause of the dobe." Sasuke said, using his thumb to point at the apologizing boy.

"Oh." Ino said. Then the group heard a hawk call. Sakura went outside and saw a red tail hawk flying around.

"The Hokage wants us." Sakura confirmed. Then the group was off to the Hokage's office.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Naruto shouted. He ran. Then Sakura ran after him. Soon the whole group was running.

They were coming close to some new people in Kohona. The people were carrying a couch. Sakura was in the lead, she jumped over the couch. Closely followed by Sasuke and Naruto. Then they reached the park, there were so many benches. Sasuke took the lead and ran on the benches and jumping to another. The others followed his lead. Neji was in front with Naruto tailing behind him. Sasuke was after. Sakura and Tenten were closely behind.

Shikamaru and Ino, well, they took their time and walked. They saw no reason to rush.

"YAY!" Naruto shouted and he pasted Neji. They were approaching the Hokage's office. Now they were running on the stairs. Tenten and Sakura were smarter than this. They added chakra to their soles of their feet and began running on the side of the walls. They surpassed Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto. Then the two assistants of the Hokage turned from the door.

"AHH!" One of them screamed (I forgot what's they names…lol…xD) and had all their papers flown everywhere. The Chunnins paid no attention to them. They sighed and began picking up their papers.

Then Sakura and Tenten touched the Hokage's door first.

"Yeah!" Tenten said, panting. Sakura nodded and smiled. They high fived and the guys got there. They waited for Ino and Shikamaru to get there. Then once they got there.

"Sakura, knock the door." Neji said. Sakura rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

**Knock**

**Knock**

There was no answer. Then Sakura opened the door to find a sleeping Tsunade.

"Naruto, go in and wake her up!" Sakura said, pushing Naruto in. Sakura quickly closed the door.

* * *

"BAA-CHAN! WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted, poking the Hokage.

"ARGH!" Tsunade said. Then there was a **THUD** against the wall.

* * *

"Its safe." Sakura said, hearing a thud against the door. The group didn't know what to expect. Naruto was pinned onto the wall with kunais and shrunkens and one threaten to go to hit his…well…manly parts. Tsunade was up and about to throw another kunai at Naruto.

_Reminds me of Tenten…_Neji thought.

"Hokage-sama?" Sakura was the first to speak, since she is her current pupil.

"Oh. Today's mission: Take care of my nieces and nephews." Tsunade said. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"This is for your social activities. Not only a Jounin will need speed and stamina. They need to get along with other people, as well." Tsunade said. "And we need a boy and girl paired up for each child."

"Or more like a babysitting job for us." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"You made a bet didn't you?" Sakura said. This caused everyone to raise an eyebrow. Tsunade laughed nervously.

"I see, you did. With who?" Sakura said, tapping her fingers.

"What bet?" Tsunade said.

"The bet." Sakura responded.

"Fine. I bet with Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Anko. Happy now?" Tsunade said. Everyone was in awe that Sakura would force information from the Hokage. THE **HOKAGE**.

"So you guys up t it?" Sakura turning around, facing the group. They nodded, hesitantly.

"Well, Tsunade-sensei, we accept." Sakura confirmed. Tsunade seemed to jump for joy.

"What was the bet?" Neji asked.

"I'm not telling." Tsunade said, with a hint of malice in her eyes.

* * *

WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY BETTING ON?

xD you have to continuing reading and find out.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!**


	13. Day Out

What the Hell?

Wind Kunai: I AM SO HAPPY FOR THE REVIEWS! I CAN'T HELP BUT SMILE WHEN I READ THEM!

Wind Kunai: This is another Fluff chapter xD…Don't worry the guys would get their revenge next chapter! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE AS GOOD AS THE OTHERS!

Sakura: Someone's high today…

Wind Kunai: I ate candy…so what? Sasuke please say the disclaimer.

Sasuke: Why should I?

Wind Kunai: Just do it.

Sasuke: No.

Wind Kunai: PLEASE! (Pulls out a cookie)

Sasuke: Fine. Wind Kunai don't own Naruto.

Wind Kunai: Wow, that was horrible grammar.

Sasuke: GIMME THE COOKIE, GODDAMMIT!

* * *

IF you want the disclaimer look at the last chapter…x.x

_Thought_

_**Recap**_

"Dialogue"

(Author's Note)

**Emphasis of words/Sound

* * *

**

"_**What was the bet?" Neji asked.**_

"_**I'm not telling." Tsunade said, with a hint of malice in her eyes.**_

_Too bad, they don't know…_ Tsunade said, smiling.

Flashback

Tsunade walked to the Academy, and enters the teacher's lounge.

"MY NIECES AND NEPHEWS ARE COMING TOMMOROW!" Tsunade shouted, bursting into the room.

"We aren't taking care of them." Kakashi said.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." The silver-haired nin added. He continued to look down at his perverted book.

"Hello, Kakashi." Tsunade responded.

"Anko! COME BACK!" Asuma shouted, running after the gray-eyed ninja.

You see, (for those who want logic to the Kakashi and Kurenai and Asuma thing…I feel bad so I'm going to write logic xD), Asuma and Kurenai been seeing each other for a year, but they had a off and on relationship. This time Asuma and Kurenai said they can't go living like that, so decided to 'test the waters'. Asuma's been seeing Anko, more than a comrade. Kakashi and Kurenai, as you know, been going out with each other.

"You have to get me, Asuma-kun." Anko said, continuing running.

_If the students see what happens in here…_Tsunade thought, slapping her forehead.

"Hello Kurenai." Tsunade said, waving.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Kurenai said, smiling. Then after Anko and Asuma got back onto their seats, there was silence. Anko decided to break the silence.

"Hm…Those Chunnins that are living with each other…what are their names?" Anko asked, putting a finger on her chin.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino." Kakashi said, naming the kids. He took a glance around the room. Anko nodded her head.

"I bet that Uchicha and that Haruno girl will go out by the end of two weeks. I put $5." Anko said. This caught the teacher's attention.

"I put $10 if they go out by the end of this month." Kakashi said, knowing the ice cube warmed up to the pink hair medic nin.

"I put $5, if they don't get together." Asuma said.

"I put ten if Sasuke and Sakura go out together by this week." Tsunade said.

"I'm out of this one." Kurenai said, putting her hands in front of her.

"Naruto…isn't that the fox boy?" Anko asked, tapping her fingers. Kakashi nodded.

"And that Hyuuga heiress. They look cute together." Anko said.

"You wanna bet?" Kurenai said, protective of her ex-student.

"I put a fresh twenty dollar bill on it." Anko said.

"I put $25 if they don't get together." Kurenai said. Anko smiled and Kurenai smirked. Kakashi and Asuma could feel the tension. Tsunade was dumbfound.

"Rules?" Tsunade said.

"Hmm…You may interfere as much as you want." Anko said at last.

After Tsunade left the teacher's lounge to freak out, the Jounins continued to talk.

End Flashback

Tsunade sighed.

"We have to pair up in boy-girl." Tsunade began. Then she saw Tenten and Neji immediately got together. Shikamaru was being dragged by Ino. Sakura was about to go get Naruto but he grabbed Hinata by the hand. So Sakura was stuck with Sasuke.

"We got our partners!" Naruto announced. Hinata stood shyly next to her.

"Okay. My nieces are Tohru, Kaoru, and Riku. I only have one nephew, his name is Hoku." Tsunade said. "They are from a smaller village called, Takashi. (Couldn't think of one…)."

"They'll be arriving right about now." As soon as she said that, a loud banging noise came from the door. Naruto goes and opens the door. As soon as he opens it, he gets trampled by little kids. (Why do Naruto always get beat up…) Tsunade continued.

"AUNTIE TSUNADE!" a little girl with light brown hair and deep purple eyes. She ran up and hugged Tsunade.

"Hello Tohru!" Tsunade greeted, hugging her back.

"AUNTIE TSUNADE! I WANT ONE TOO!" a girl with orange hair and blue eyes said. Tsunade smiled and let go of Tohru.

"Hello Riku!" Tsunade said, hugging the girl. Then Tsunade felt a tug on her shirt. She let go of Riku and turned to face the person who tugged on her shirt.

"Hello Kaoru!" Tsunade said, smiling. Kaoru smiled and gave her a hug. Kaoru had bright emerald eyes and golden hair.

"Now where's Hoku?" Tsunade asked. Riku pointed at the door. The boy had green eyes and black hair.

"Hello Hoku." Tsunade said, waving. Hoku looked and waved back.

"So who wants some fun today?" Tsunade said, bending down to the little kid's height.

"ME!" a bunch of screams erupted. Kaoru remained quiet and merely raised her hand.

"Today I can't play with you guys." Tsunade began, she received pouts from the girls.

"But I have some friends that would like to meet you." Tsunade said, and the girls squealed in delight. Then she motioned at the Chunnins to wave. They waved at the little kids.

"Which one do you want to go with?" Tsunade asked no one in particular but the kids got the idea.

"I want to play with the girl with pink hair!" Riku shouted.

"She is like Naruto…" Sasuke commented.

"Hello Riku!" Sakura greeted.

"Hello! What's your name?" Riku said, smiling.

"I'm Sakura. The grumpy old man is Sasuke." Sakura said, making Riku giggle.

"I want to go eat something!" Riku said.

"What you have in mid?" Sakura said.

"RAMEN!" Riku said, grabbing Sakura by the hand and out the door they went. Sasuke went out the door following the energetic girl and his teammate.

* * *

"I wanna play with those two there! They are cute together!" Tohru said, causing Naruto and Hinata to blush.

"Hai…" Hinata said shyly.

"Hi my name is Tohru! What's yours?" Tohru asked.

"I'M THE NEXT HOKAGE! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto shouted. Tohru grinned.

"I'm Hinata." Hinata said, bowing.

"Do you like sweets?" Tohru asked. Hinata nodded and Naruto ,well ,nodded too.

"LET'S EAT ICE CREAM THEN!" Tohru said, grabbing Hinata's and Naruto's hand. Then Tohru led Hinata and Naruto out the door.

* * *

"I want to go with someone who is going to train with me, Auntie." Hoku said, knowing that Kaoru won't make a move before he does.

"He's ours." Neji said quickly.

"Names?" Hoku said.

"None of your business kid." Neji said. Tenten grew a sweat drop at this.

"My name is Tenten. The block head's Neji." Tenten said, quickly. She hoped that it would calm down the tension between the two.

"Hai, Tenten-_san_." Hoku said, making Neji a little bit madder.

"Let's go to the meadows." Tenten suggested.

"Hai. But I have one question." Hoku said, he took hold of Tenten's hand. Thus creating a very very very very mad Neji.

"What is it?" Tenten said, looking down on him.

"Why does the blockhead have girly eyelashes?" Hoku asked, pointing at Neji.

"Well, I'll tell you at the meadow." Tenten said, laughing nervously. Hoku nodded. Neji followed and he was mad. Very mad.

* * *

"Hi Kaoru!" Ino said, waving at the shy girl. She smiled.

"H-hi." Kaoru stuttered, she looked down at her feet.

"Another Hinata." Shikamaru commented.

"I'm Ino! This is Shikamaru!" Ino said. The blonde girl only nodded.

"What do we do today?" Kaoru spoke up. It seemed to take all her courage to say so.

"Let's look at the clouds." Shikamaru suggested. Kaoru seemed to like the idea, and nodded.

"Off to the park we go! But we have to get some food first!" Ino said. She put out a hand for Kaoru and she took it.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko. I'm am so going to win the bet!" Tsunade said, looking out the window.

* * *

"So, Riku-chan, what type of ramen would you like?" Sakura asked. They arrived at the ramen bar, Ickraku.

"Everything?" Riku said.

"One bowl and we'll see." Sasuke said.

"I wants the Miso Ramen!" Riku said, after looking at the large menu.

"What would you three like today?" Ayame asked.

"We would like one chicken ramen, one beef ramen with tomato, and one miso ramen." Sasuke said. Ayame nodded and got working on the orders.

"So Riku-chan. Where you live?" Sakura asked.

"I live in a small house. It could only fit Oka-san and me!" Riku said happily. Sakura smiled and Sasuke took a glance at the two. He heart seemed to be a little warmer. For about ten minutes, they sat there watching the kid eat multiple bowls of ramen and her babbling about her homeland.

"Sakura-san! Do like grumpy man?" Riku asked, out of the blue. This caused Sakura to blush. Sasuke's ears perked up

_Does she like me?_ Sasuke thought.

"As a friend." Sakura said, after a while of thinking.

_Oh. _Sasuke thought.

"Hai!" Riku said, happily.

"Let's go to park after this." Sasuke suggested. Riku nodded her head excitedly. Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Naruto-san! Look! I want the funny looking flavor!" Tohru shouted, pointing to the dark green ice cream.

"Are you sure, Tohru-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Hai! Hinata-san!" Tohru said, and nodded.

"May we have one berry cone, one of that green ice cream in a cone, and a orange crème in a cone." Naruto ordered.

"How you know I wanted berry?" Hinata asked, in amazement

"A hunch." Naruto said, smiling.

_She doesn't know I follow her... _Naruto thought.

**_STALKER! _**Kyuubi accused.

_I AM NOT!_

_**ARE TOO!**_

_AM NOT!_

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She held the three ice cream cones in her hand. She gave the dark green cone to Tohru. She held out the orange crème to Naruto.

"H-hai, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, stuttering at first but quickly recovering.

"Mmmm! Green Tea!" Tohru shouted, licking her ice cream.

"Wow." Hinata said, looking at Tohru down her ice cream.

"Yup." Naruto said, with his ice cream cone gone.

"What happened to your cone?" Hinata asked.

"I ate it." Naruto replied, petting his stomach.

"LET'S GO THE PARK!" Tohru said, in between licks of the ice cream.

"Calm down, Tohru-chan. We'll go if you calm down." Hinata said. Tohru immediately changed her pace of licking the ice cream cone.

"I want to go too!" Naruto shouted. Hinata managed to gather up her courage to punch him on the head. (O.o I'm amazed! GO HINATA!)

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata apologized.

"It's no problem." Naruto said, rubbing his head.

* * *

"Could you tell me what happened to the block head now?" Hoku asked Tenten. Hoku still held Tenten's hand.

"Well, it all happened this morning." Tenten began but was cut off by Neji.

"Kid, never go to a girl's dorm in the morning." Neji said, sternly.

"What happened?" Hoku asked.

"Let's see. I went to wake up Tenten for training but when I entered her room I was attacked by kunai and anything pointy. Then I was squashed by a safe. Then I screamed. That woke up Tenten. She shouted. Other girls came and attacked me." Neji said. Hoku's eyes widen and then began twitching.

"Ouch." Hoku said.

"So today. We're going to teach you how to walk on trees!" Tenten said.

"YAY! How?" Hoku said.

"Observe." Tenten said. She focused some chakra to her feet and put one foot onto the base of the tree. Then she walked on the tree vertically. She reached a branch, instead of walking on the top. She walked on the bottom.

"Wow! Tenten-san! That's cool!" Hoku commented. "I want to learn!"

"Okay, but first you must understand this." Neji said. Tenten began walking down the tree.

"What?' Hoku asked.

"Chakra. If you could master this you could master almost any jutsu. Gathering chakra could be difficult for even a high leveled ninja. But the amount of chakra is needed to walk on a tree is small yet it has to be precise." Neji began.

"What is chakra exactly?' Hoku asked.

"Chakra is a mix of spiritual and physical energy." Tenten answered.

"Oh." Hoku said.

"Let's start." Neji said.

"Yes, Blockhead." Hoku said, Neji ignored 'blockhead'. They spent the day training,

* * *

"So Koaru, how are you?" Ino asked, trying to 'break the ice'. They were laying on the soft green grass near a oak tree. The shade blocked the sun from their eyes.

"I-I'm f-fine." Kaoru responded.

Shikamaru sighed.

_Another Hinata. _Shikamaru thought.

"Don't talk so soft!" Ino shouted. Kaoru jumped up in the air for a second and quickly nodded.

"And don't stutter!" Ino continued. Kaoru nodded again.

"Good." Ino said, satisfied. Shikamaru just sighed.

"That cloud looks like a bunny." Kaoru said.

"No, it looks like a hand. Shiikamaru what you think?" Ino commented.

"A cloud." Shikamaru said.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update! XD I fell and landed myself with my nose and forehead all scratched up.

**I MIGHT UPDATE ONE MORE TIME BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! I HAVE TO GO TO A CONVENTION THING FOR 3 DAYS! **


	14. Guy's Revenge err U can call it that

What the Hell?

TheBlossomBreeze, DON'T CRY! I'M BACK!

WOOT GO **SONICFLOOd**! THEY SIGNED MY CD! AHHH!

yinyang-sensei, I never thought it as that! Lol…talk about slow…

**Last update for the year, possibly. **

HAPPY NEW YEAR! xD

**If you wanna see the disclaimer go back two chapters.

* * *

**

Wind Kunai: Weeeeeee!

Sakura: Weeeeeeeeeee!

Ino: Weeeeeeeeeee!

Tenten: Weeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sasuke: Weeeeeeeeeee!

Shikamaru: Weeeeeee!

Hinata: Weeeeeeeeee!

Naruto: Weeeeeeeeeeeee!

Neji: NEJI!

Wind Kunai: YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW THE DAMN PATTERN!

* * *

_Thought_

_**Recap**_

"Dialogue"

(Author's Note)

**Emphasis of words/Sound

* * *

**

"Park, parky, park!" Riku sang as she skipped along side of Sakura and Sasuke. She stopped her tune and stop. She waited for the two teenagers to catch up, then she caught them by surprise by grabbing their hands.

"Riku, what do you want to do at the park exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Hide and seek! NO! Tag! YEAH! TAG!" Riku said. She continued to hold Sakura's and Sasuke's hands. Riku began to skip a step of walking to feel like she's flying. Then Sakura began to swing her into the air, making Sasuke to follow. Now Riku was laughing as she flew into the air and back down onto the ground.

If you didn't know Sakura and Sasuke were looking after Riku for the day, you would think they were one family.

"Tag it is." Sasuke stated. Riku screamed for joy. Sakura sweat dropped and tried to calm the girl down.

"Oi! Sasuke-kun! Forehead girl!" a voice shouted. Sakura looked up and saw Ino waving furiously at them.

"Oi! Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted back.

"KAORU-CHAN!" Riku shouted, waving and jumping up and down. Kaoru looked at the excited girl then waved back.

"Let's play tag!" Riku shouted, grabbing Kaoru's hand.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, raising up from his spot. Then they heard a hawk's cry.

"It's for us." Ino said, looking at the red-tailed hawk.

"Hai. Let's go Kaoru, Riku." Sakura said. She round up the kids and the group began going to the Hokage.

"Aw, I want to play tag." Riku said, pouting,

"We can't right now. We'll play later." Sasuke muttered.

"Promise?" Riku said, holding out her pinky. Sasuke bent down and lock pinkies with her.

"Promise." Sasuke said.

"Yay!" Riku said.

_That's so sweet._ Sakura thought, smiling.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan! Ino! Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as they came into view. The group waved at the threesome.

"Tohru!" Riku shouted, she ran to the girl finishing her oddly colored cone.

"Riku!" Tohru shouted, when she finished the bite.

They began to walk up the stairs to the office with the energetic girls running.

"Thank you for taking care of them today. Now I get some quality time with them." Tsunade started. Then Riku and Tohru started to shout.

"I WANNA PLAY WITH SAKURA-SAN AND SASUKE-SAN!" Riku shouted.

"I WANNA PLAY WITH HINATA-SAN AND NARUTO-KUN!" Tohru shouted also. Then Sasuke walked up to Riku.

"Remember our promise?" Sasuke said, bending down to her height. Then she slowly nodded. Her face brighten up and hugged Sasuke.

"Yay!" Riku shouted, in Sasuke's ear. He began to rub his ear. Everyone laughed at this.

"Tohru?" Tsunade said. Tohru went up to Naruto and whispered something. This made Naruto blush.

"Let's go auntie!" Tohru said, satisfied with Naruto's blush.

"Okay." Tsunade said.

"Bye Ino-san, Shikamaru-san." Kaoru said politely. She bowed.

"Bye Kaoru-chan." Ino said, copying the young girl's actions.

"Bye. Maybe sometimes we could go cloud watching." Shikamaru suggested. Kaoru eagerly nodded her head.

"Blockhead." Hoku said, folding his arms. He smirked.

"Pipsqueak." Neji said, doing the same actions.

"Ugly." Hoku responded.

"Shorty." Neji said.

"Tall-ie."

"Kid."

"Teenager."

"Bastard."

Then Hoku took a deep breath.

"You girly, ugly, eyelashes, pony tailed, BEAUTIFUL, heart-pounding , girly girl." Hoku finished with a smirk. He found out a compliment would work ten times an insult would.

"WHY YOU! LITTLE MOTHER F-" Neji began but was cut off by Tenten's hand covering his mouth.

"We're going to miss you Hoku." Tenten said. Hoku and Tenten hugged. Hoku looked the furious Hyuuga and kissed Tenten on the cheek. They separated.

Hoku carefully planned a hug. He hugged Tenten when she was standing. So literally he was hugging her legs. He moved his hand and pretend to touch her ass. Then he immediately released Tenten and went away. Hoku smirked at the outraged Neji.

_WHY THAT LITTLE DIRTY-_ Neji thought, angrily but was interrupted by Hoku's voice.

"Bye bye Tenten-san I am going to miss you." Hoku said, bowing.

"Bye, Hoku-kun." Tenten said, bowing.

"Stay in hell!" Neji shouted asHoku walked through the door.

"You are dismissed." Tsunade said. The group scattered. The girls went home and the guys went home also.

"Revenge." Naruto said, as they settled around the coffee table of their living room. The boys nodded.

"To the girls.."Neji said.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Naruto, Sasuke and Neji looked at Shikamaru.

"This is what we'll do." Shikamaru said, after a minute of thinking.

"Where are we going to get those?" Naruto asked.

"Remember? We're ninjas!" Neji said. Naruto's mouth formed an O.

"Got it?" Shikamaru said.

"Yup." Naruto said. The others nodded and went to bed.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted as a smoke bomb went out from under her pillow. This smoke bomb was infused with black dye. When it exploded it it caused to turn her clothes and hair black. She was as red as Gaara's hair. Sakura slammed her door open and hearing a scream.

"AH!" Ino shouted as she got up from her bed. Her head was covered in shaving cream. When she got out of her bed there was honey all over the floor. Ino slipped and she grabbed a string that just happened to be there. Then, you guessed it, feathers fell from the ceiling.

"YOU SHIT EATERS!" Tenten shout as a water balloon fell on her. She was able to dogde the smaller water balloon. But it was connect to a bigger balloon. Her hair was soaked and took a step forward. Tenten step off a trap.Then she was hit with little pancakes covered in syrup.

"Oh my!" Hinata yelled out when she received a bucket of oatmeal down her back when she tried to walk out the door.

* * *

"We better run." Sasuke warned. They were on the ground laughing their heads off until they heard the screaming and shouting.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY!" Sakura shouted. Then Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura ran out to find the guys.

"Oh shit." Neji said, looking back, with his bloodline limit on.

"I thought your plans are always full-proof!" Sasuke shouted.

"Against troublesome women, no." Shikamaru responded.

"Run faster!" Naruto encouraged. The guys took the order and ran as fast as they could. But soon as they did, they girls caught up and punched them across the face.

"You are going to pay." Hinata said, wiping some oatmeal onto Neji's face.

"So what type of hell they are going to go through today?" Sakura asked. No one spoke.

"Well…" Hinata began.

* * *

"Come out already!" Ino shouted, she pounded against a door.

"Hai. Hai." a guy's voice came. The door began to open. But there was a poof of smoke.The doorquickly shut closed.

"Yo!" Kakashi said. His face was buried into a light blue book.

"It's a new book!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah. New series. It's called Lose Control." Kakashi said. Sakura was overjoyed to see Kakashi reading something else besides porn but when she looked at the author. She sweat dropped.

_Lose Control_

_Jariya_

_A Triology Series_

_Summary: _

Then Sakura stopped reading.

"All of you come out or else we'll make this punishment harder!" Ino shouted.

"How could you make it worse?" a guy's voice came from behind another door.

"Oh. We have our ways." Ino responded.

"Come out." Hinata stated.

"Okay guys, on the count of three." a guy's voice came. Then muffled yes's came.

"Ready, set, go!" Then the four doors open revealing four guys. Expect one door.

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru had anime styled veins popping out of their heads.

Neji's and Shikamaru's hair was let loose, instead of his usual ponytail. Sasuke's hair lost it spikes and came down to his shoulders. The guys wore a baggy t-shirt and tied it to his waist. Here's the worse part, they are wearing skirts. Yes, the HYUUGA and UCHICHA PRODIGIES WEARING SKIRTS. All the skirt's, expect Naruto's, were long and flows with the wind. (The skirts coulkd represent Gypsy skirts. It must be uncomfortable...xD)

Naruto was forced to use his sexy-no-jutsu. He let his hair down and was wearing some of Sakura's clothes. He wore an orange mini skirt with a pastel orange tank top.

"Holy shit. I came at the wrong time didn't I?" Kakashi said. The guys nodded.

"Please don't make us go out in public." Naruto pleaded, he flipped his long golden hair. Then the girls fell to the floor laughing.

"That's not a shabby idea." Sakura said.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID?" Shikamaru shouted. He was pissed or embrassed.

"How you girls and Neji live like this?" Naruto asked, trying to push the hair out of his face. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten fell to the floor, laughing their asses off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neji said.

"I mean what I mean!" Naruto shouted, raising a fist to Neji's face.

"Break it up." Kakashi said. Then Naruto realized he was in a mini skirt. And let down his fist.

"Are you going to let them live like this?" Kakashi asked the girls.

"No only for a day, in PUBLIC." Hinata responded. She was the only one who recovered from laughing. Sakura, Ino and Tenten was still on the floor laughing.

* * *

I know WHY ARE THE GIRLS TORTURING THE GUYS AGAIN? Well, you see...GIRLS are able to torture guys VERY VERY WELL. 


	15. Fortune Cookies Part I

What The Hell?

Sasuke: hey wind...

Wind Kunai: yeh?(he said hi...weird O.O)

Sakura: -gives wind a death glare-

Neji: yo wind...

Wind Kunai: uh huh?(so weird )

Tenten: -takes a kunai out of weapon holster-

Shikamaru: um wind...

Wind Kunai: what? (soo weird to weird...)

Ino: o.O WAT?

Naruto: hey wind wanna get sum ramen?

Wind Kunai: um mayb?(NO GOD DAMN WAY!)

Hinata: e--exc-use- me?

karmen: hey wind i think they like u...

ino,sakura,hinata,TenTen: NO WAY!

Sasuke,neji,shikamaru,naruto: y not?...

karmen: yep they like u so obvious…

sakura,ino,tenten,Hinata SHUT UP NOW KARMEN!

karmen: umm i think we betta move...

wind kunai: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Special Thanks to Karmen.

**Disclaimer: Three Chapter before.

* * *

**

_Thought_

_**Recap**_

"Dialogue"

(Author's Note)

**Emphasis of words/Sound

* * *

**

"**_Are you going to let them live like this?" Kakashi asked the girls._**

"_**No only for a day, in PUBLIC." Hinata responded. She was the only one who recovered from laughing. Sakura, Ino and Tenten was still on the floor laughing.**_

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"You don't have to worry. People won't recognize you." Neji commented.

"Let's go. We're going for Chinese food!" Tenten said. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino agreed, they grabbed the guys and girl to walk out off the door.

"SAVE ME A FORTUNE COOKIE!" Kakashi shouted when they exited. But he didn't receive any answer. Kakashi shrugged it off and checked his watch.

"Ah. Right on time." He said.

Flashback

"Meet me at the park at 4 or something." Kurenai said.

"Okay." Kakashi answered.

End Flashback

His watch read 6.

Then he left.

"Can we not do this?" Sasuke said, he started to play with the end of his t-shirt.

"No." Sakura said, with the biggest smile that can be put on.

"AHHH!" Naruto shouted, I mean, squealed. He saw a wave off dust.

A wave.

A wave of people.

A wave of fan boys.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SAW!" a guy shouted with heart eyes. Naruto soon was engulfed into a ocean of guys.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto attempted to stop the madness. Then he caught of a dark blue in the wave.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. The shy girl was in the crowd trying to save Naruto. The guys all around her pushed her. But after awhile of pushing, kicking, she reach Naruto.

"Le-et's go." Hinata manage to say. She remembered to not say his name. She didn't want to cause Naruto any more embarrassment. She offered her hand and Naruto gladly accepted it.

""I think I like being a girl." Sasuke spoke up watch Naruto and Hinata. Sakura's eyes went huge. So did everyone else.

"Why?" Neji spoke up.

"No fan girls or fan boys," Sasuke replied. They all laughed.

"Here we are1" Tenten shouted when they reach a Chinese styled restaurant.

"What about Hinata and Naruto?" Ino asked.

'We're HERE!" Naruto shouted, as he ran with Hinata running behind him.

"HURRY!" Hinata shouted, as a tidal wave of guys came.

"How many-" A waitress began but was interrupted.

"8." Sakura hastily said.

"Hai. Right this way please."

"Yes! We're saved!" Naruto said, having a fist in the air. Hinata let out a relieved sigh. The group laughed at their relief, they followed the waitress to a table. It was round with a circle in the middle, that spins.

"What type of tea?" the waitress asked, she pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Green tea." Sasuke said. Everyone took a seat. The waitress nodded and dropped some menus and went to prepare their tea.

"Hey, Tenten." Naruto piped up. He was taking a look at the menu.

"What?" Tenten asked, looking down at her menu.

"What's chow mien?" Naruto asked. Tenten sighed.

"Noodles." Tenten simply replied.

"Everyone got their orders?" the waitress came back with tea in one hand.

"Hai." Tenten responded.

"What will it be?"

"Mongolian beef." Tenten said.

"Beef and broccoli?" Neji asked. But the waitress took it as a order.

"Tomato Udon." Sasuke said.

_Why is there udon at a Chinese restaurant?_ Sasuke thought, but he shrugged it off.

"One more beef and broccoli." Sakura answered.

"That chow mien stuff." Naruto said.

"Chicken and salty fish fried rice." Hinata said, putting down her menu politely.

"Chow fun." Ino said.

"I'll free load." Shikamaru spoke up, but he received a hard punch on his head.

"Fine Fine. I'll take sweet and sour pork over rice." Shikamaru quickly said.

"Your orders will be here in a while." the waitress said and turned to put down the order.

"How you guys liking the skirts?" Ino asked. Shikamaru hmphed and leaned back onto his chair.

"It's…" Neji began but stopped.

"Weird." Sasuke responded.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU GIRLS SURVIVE?" Naruto shouted, as the waitress came out with a platter of food.

"Here are your orders." the waitress said, sweat dropping.

"Thank you." Sakura responded. After they ate, they paid for the bill. The waitress brought out fortune cookies. Naruto was the first one to eat the cookie.

"Why is there a piece of paper in my fortune cookie?" Naruto asked, blankly, as he shoved the cookie into his mouth and pulling out a white piece of paper. Everyone fell to the floor laughing. (LOL! This happened to my friend once…) Shikamaru cracked his fortune cookie and he read it aloud.

"Beware blonde dogs." Shikamaru said.

"Don't mess with pineapples." Ino said.

"Mine is 'Don't run." Naruto read, he scratched his head and put it down.

"Flowers are your key." Sasuke read out loud.

"Beware of oranges." Neji read.

"Don't buy oranges." Tenten read.

"Rejoice, your life will be filled." Hinata read.

"Your future would remain a mystery." Sakura read, sweat dropping. Everyone got up and left the restaurant.

"AHHH! IT'S HER!" a guy shouted, he jumped up from his spot and began running to Naruto. Everyone's eyes widen.

"RUUUUUN!" Hinata shouted. Everyone didn't hesitate to follow the command. Yes, again, they are being chased by a huge crowd of guys.

"HOW DO YOU RUN WITH SKIRTS?" Sasuke shouted as he tripped on the ends of the black skirt.

"YOU DON'T!" Sakura responded.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!" Tenten shouted.

"THEY'RE AFTER NARUTO! WHY ARE WE RUNNING?" Neji shouted. This caused everyone but Hinata and Naruto, to stop running. The crowd caused them to separate. When the dust cleared Neji and Tenten couldn't see Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino or Sakura anymore.

* * *

"Now we lost them!" Tenten said. Neji sighed.

"Well, wanna go buy something or something?" Neji asked. Tenten's eyes widen.

"You never say something two times in a row." Tenten said, gasping.

"Is that a no?" Neji asked, smirking.

"You are the Hyuuga Prodigy yet you are stupid." Tenten commented.

"I need some food." Tenten replied after away. Neji smirked and they went to the farmer's market.

"Now we lost them." Ino said.

* * *

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"What you say?" Ino asked, with a slight edge.

"Nothing. Nothing." Shikamaru replied quickly and put his hands in front of him.

"Good." Ino said.

"Let's go watch the clouds." Shikamaru suggested.

"What is up with you and your cloud watching?"

"Come on! It's sunset!"

"You are not Shikamaru!"

"Please!" Shikamaru said, with a puppy dog face on. Ino sighed and gave up. Shikamaru smiled and dragged Ino to the park.

* * *

"What we do now?" Sakura asked, she looked around for any type of sign of her friends.

_Why am I always stuck with him?_ Sakura thought.

"Hn." Sasuke responded, if you call that an answer.

"What you want to do now?" Sakura asked, trying to create 'small talk'.

"Hn." Sasuke said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Fine." Sakura said, she turned and began to walk until she felt her wrist was being tugged. She turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your damn business." Sakura said, annoyed.

"I'm only asking you a question." Sasuke responded.

"I'm telling you that it's not your business."

"Question."

"Business."

"Question."

"Business."

"Answer it."

"Why?"

"Cause I asked."

"No." She started to walk away again. Sasuke did nothing to stop her.

_I think I got her mad…_Sasuke thought.

* * *

"RUN HINATA!" Naruto shouted. Hinata was pissed. Oh, very very pissed.

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed when the fan boys catch up to Naruto and Hinata.

"HINA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, but blushed. Hinata blushed and kept moving.

_Hina-chan, I like it…_ Hinata thought.

_**Hina-chan? Kid, think of something better**. _The kyuubi thought.

_Why?_

_**It's corny.**_

_No its not._

_**C-O-R-N-I-E! Can't you see that it is corny?**_

_When did you know how to cheerlead?_

_**I have time. I read you know?**_

_No. I didn't. What book?_

_**The Dummies Guide: How to Cheerlead. Special Edition(1000 Years of Entertainment)**_

…

_**What?**_

…

* * *

LOl...well hope you like this one.. 


	16. Fortune Cookies Part II

What the Hell?

**Warning: Occness**

**Last update before school begins. Then I would be updating less.

* * *

**

"Neji!" Tenten shouted when Neji spaced out.

"WHAT? WHERE'S THE FIRE?" Neji shouted, snapping out of his dead-like trance.

"You are so stupid." Tenten commented. Neji smirked.

"What do you need to buy?" Neji asked.

"Food." Tenten responded. Neji gave her a I-know-what-you-mean stare.

"Vegetables. Fruits." Tenten started, and began to find something in her pocket. Then she pulled out a post-it.

"Post it?" Neji asked.

"List." Tenten said. She read the list out loud. "Eggs, tomatoes, chips, bottled water, flour, shampoo, potatoes, salt, sugar, pepper, and pads."

"What are pads?" Neji asked. Tenten sweat dropped.

"It's for periods."

"What are periods?"

"go ask someone."

"okay."

Then they went to buy all they food.

"Thanks for coming with me." Tenten thanked Neji.

"Hn." Neji said. They were in front of her dorm. Neji pulled her into a hug and then a kiss. Tenten broke it because she needed air. Then they moved into a hug.

_Oranges…_Neji thought. He breathe in slowly to savor the intoxicating smell. They broke apart. Tenten invited him in. She went to make some food. Neji sat down on the couch. He felt like he was forgetting something and put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the paper.

'Beware of oranges.'

* * *

"YES WE LOST THEM!" Naruto shouted when they are up a tree. Hinata smiled.

"The sunset look nice." Hinata commented. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Can I lose the jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"If you like." Hinata said. Naruto released the jutsu but quickly put it back on.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Girls clothes cant fit guys." Naruto said.

"Want to go get some guy clothes?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go back home." Naruto said.

"No, let me buy some for you." Hinata said.

"No I can't accept it."

"Consider it as a present for your birthday." Hinata said, smiling. Then she dragged Naruto to the store.

"I think you may look good in this!" Hinata said, holding up a dark blue pair of pants and orange t-shirt with Kohona's leaf imprinted on the back in black.

Naruto only nodded and took the clothes and tried it on. When he stepped out the door, he could feel himself blushing.

"You look…" Hinata started but she was at a loss of words. Then she flushed a dark shade of pink. They stood in silence.

"Erm, you could c-chang-e-e back to y-your o-other c-clot-thes." Hinata began. Naruto nodded immediately.

_**nice moves, kid. **_

…

_**You are smart.**_

_Are you being sarcastic? _

_**Right..**_

_Now you are being sarcastic. _

Then Hinata grabbed the clothes and quickly paid. Then Naruto undid the jutsu and changed into the clothes.

"Thanks." Naruto said, quietly. He hugged her. Hinata hugged him back.

"WHERE'S THE GIRL?" a guy shouted at Naruto.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

"HEY THAT GIRL WAS WITH THE GIRL!" another guy shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"GET HER!"

"Run!" Hinata shouted. After they got away from the mob. They continued to run. Then Naruto tripped. Hinata tried to grab him by the wrist but instead of getting him up. She fell down along with him.

"Eep!" Hinata said. Naruto hugged her protectively hoping that he would receive the damage from the fall. Unfortunately, it was a hill. They rolled down ward. Hinata and Naruto never let go. At the end of the hill, there was a flower patch. Then Hinata nestled her head into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Sorry." Naruto said, blushing. He began to get up but he didn't want to. He wanted to continue to hold Hinata. Naruto was pulled back down. He saw Hinata not wanting to let go. Naruto smiled. Hinata smiled. They slept quietly in each other's arms.

'Rejoice because today is your day.'

_Today is my day. _Hinata thought, smiling.

'Don't run.'

_If you don't want to be in my situation. But I want her. I like this. _Naruto thought.

* * *

"Stupid bastard." Sakura said quietly to herself. She decided to go off to train. She didn't want to go home. Then she felt a familiar charkra. She so didn't want to see.

_What am I doing! _Sasuke thought.

Flashback

"Stupid girl." Sasuke said quietly.

_First she's all over me. Then she said she hates me. What is up with women now a days?_

_**Well get use to it pervert.**_

_Who are you? I'm not a pervert by the way._

_**I'm your inner Kakashi.**_

_I'm not Kakashi. _

_**You're not? Hold up. Let me check.**_

Then Sasuke hears some shuffling of papers

_**Man you should see some of the things your teacher think of! Ah Found you. Uchiha Sasuke. **_

_This is going nowhere._

_**So where were we?**_

_You were talking. Go away. _

_**That was pointless. I have an appointment with Kakashi now. **_

Then 'Inner Sasuke' left.

_I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK!_

_**One more thing: Look. **_

_WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?_

He didn't get an answer. Soon he was mumbling to himself. His feet brought him to Yakamana Flower Shop. He stuff his hands into he pockets. But he felt something in his pocket. Sasuke pulled it out.

'Flowers are your key.'

Then it seemed like the fortune took hold of him and he bought a bouquet of flowers.

With the help of Ino's mom, he picked out some flowers along with their meanings.

In his hand he held one of the following:

-Forget Me not(Faithful Love, Undying Hope, Memory, Do Not Forget)

-Burgundy Rose(Unconscious Love)

-White Yarrow(Healing)

-Acacia(Friendship)

-Fern(Fascination)

The forget me not's colors clashed with the rose's but it was controlled with the yellow and green.

_I hope she likes it. _

End Flashback

"What you want?" Sakura asked, kicking a tree as hard as she could.

"These are for you." Sasuke said, holding out the flowers. Sakura looked over and looked at the flowers then Sasuke.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SASUKE?" Sakura shouted, making Sasuke wince.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"I'm not buying it." Sakura said, narrowing her eyes. Sasuke looked downward and began shuffling his feet.

"I wanted to apologize." Sasuke said. Sakura didn't say anything and wait for him to continue. Sasuke's face turned red.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"I get used to it." Sakura said, smiling.

"Forgiven?" Sasuke asked.

"Forgiven." Sakura said. She walked up to him and took the flowers.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"No problem." Sasuke said. Sakura went up and hugged him. Sasuke hesitantly returned it. But he found it hard to let go. Sakura broke the hug and smiled.

"Thanks." Sakura said, and she left. Somehow Sasuke felt content.

* * *

"See cloud-watching is fun!" Shikamaru exclaimed like a 5 year old excited about Yu-Gi-oh cards. Ino how ever was getting mad.

'Beware of blonde dogs.'

_I get it now…BEWARE OF BLONDE BITCHES! RUN! _Shikamaru thought, in realization. He ran. Oh he ran alright. Ino some how caught him. Down went Shikamaru.

'Beware of pineapples."

_Stupid pineapples head._ Ino thought. Ino was on top of Shikamaru.

"I love you, troublesome woman." Shikamaru whispered into her ear. Ino blushed.

"I love you too, lazy bum." Ino responded. Ino rolled off him. Ino was to his sides, their hands intertwined and indeed the watched the clouds go by.

* * *

Yes fortune cookies d come true.

* * *

hehe hope you like 


	17. Don't ask Period

What the Hell?

Tenten: Neji are you crying?

Neji: -hiccup- Yes...

Tenten: Why? Is that?

Neji: Because What the Hell is going to end.

Tenten: Don't get mad! Get glad!

Neji: I'm not mad...I'm sad...

**Yes, THIS STORY will end in about 4-5 chapters. (Everyone goes aw…..)

* * *

**

"Man, yesterday was the greatest day!" Ino squealed, as Sakura took her place at the table. Hinata and Tenten were busy listening to Ino.

"What happened?" Hinata asked. Tenten opened her mouth and put in a piece of toast.

"Shikamaru and I went to t-" Ino started but was cut off by Sakura.

"Anyone seen the bouquet of flowers?" Sakura asked, adding a tint of worry.

"Not me." Tenten replied.

"Nope." Ino responded.

"I think its in the garbage…" Hinata said, thinking. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"We could retrieve it!" Hinata said, quickly. Sakura relaxed.

"Good." Sakura said, getting up and leaving. She ran out the door.

"Like I w-" Ino began again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tenten shouted as they ran to the door. They saw Sakura stiff and standing in front of an open and empty trash can. _Empty trash can._

"I guess we have to go to the dump…" Hinata said.

"Let's go." Sakura said. She grabbed Hinata's wrist, who grabbed Tenten, who grabbed Ino's.

* * *

"Hey guys, I have a question." Neji said, as he settled in on his chair. Sasuke's eye brow rose. Naruto was taking a mouthful of ramen.

"Spill it." Shikamaru said, taking a gulp of water.

"What are periods?" Neji asked. Shikamaru spat out his water and began to choke.

"Periods are the dots at the end of a sentence right?" Naruto said. Sasuke was unaffected and has no idea.

_What are they anyways?_ Sasuke thought.

"Shikamaru are you okay?" Naruto asked, looking at the half dead guy that fell onto the floor.

"Shikamaru tell me." Neji demanded.

"Why -inhale- should I tell you?" Shikamaru said, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Because I want to know!" Neji demanded.

"NEVER! ASK SOMEONE ELSE!" Shikamaru shouted.

"TELL ME NOW!" Neji shouted.

"NO!" Shikamaru shouted back, and he darted out the door.

"Thanks for coming with me!" Sakura said happily.

"Why are we going to the dumpster?" Ino asked.

"I'm getting back the flowers that Sasuke gave me." Sakura said.

"Just a bunch of f-" Tenten began, but then they felt a whip of air past them.

"TELL ME BAKA!" The girls saw Neji yelling and chasing whatever past them.

"No!" Shikamaru shouted. Tenten stopped Neji. Shikamaru stopped.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS YELLING ABOUT?" Tenten shouted, in Neji's ear, making him wince.

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT ARE PERIODS! TROUBLESOME WOMAN!" Neji shouted back. Then every sweat dropped. It's not everyday a guy asks what are periods, especially in the morning.

"TELL ME!" Neji whined like a five year old.

"NO!" The girls shouted.

"WAIT UP!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke and him caught up to the others.

"NEJI DO YOU KNOW WAS ARE PERIODS YET?" Naruto shouted.

"NO!" Neji shouted.

"DROP THE SUBJECT OR ELSE!" Sakura hissed into Naruto's ear, while Tenten hissed it into Neji's.

"Yes." Naruto said, reluctantly. Neji's eyes widen and nodded.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Naruto shouted, when he saw a golden lamp.

"I think it's a a magic lamp." Hinata said, quietly, but everyone heard it.

"Ino! Here, rub it three times!" Naruto said, throwing the lamp to Ino.

"Why me?" Ino asked.

"Just do it." Sakura urged. Ino gave a last attempt to get out of the unexpected task. She began to rub the lamp. Three times as Naruto instructed.

Nothing happened after the third rub.

"That's weird. The movies aren't like that." Naruto muttered.

"Maybe it needs more rubbing." Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded and began rubbing it.

Still nothing happened.

"You got to be kidding me." Tenten said.

"Let's leave it." Neji said. Naruto nodded and threw the lamp back into the trash can.

"Yeah. Let's do something." Tenten said, shrugging. The group took one last glance at the golden lamp and turn around.

"I heard there's a new place for lunch. You want to go?" Hinata said.

"Type of food?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry there's ramen." Hinata said, giggling.

'YAY! LET'S GO! BUT I HAVE TO GO HOME FIRST!" Naruto said. Everyone nodded. The girls had to go home and change into outside clothes. Right now they're in their pj's.

"What to wear? What to wear/" Ino sang out.

"You have a closet full of clothes. You have plenty to wear." Tenten said.

"That's the point! I don't' know what to wear!" Ino exclaimed.

"Strange. The clouds are coming in." Sakura said.

"So?" Ino said.

"It's summer. There's not supposed to be rain." Sakura said.

"Ever heard of summer rain?" Ino said, matter of fact. tone Sakura nodded and took awhile until she got the idea.

"Whatever." Tenten said, as she entered her room.

"Be out in 10 minutes." Hinata said, entering her room. That left Sakura and Ino in a major glaring contest.

10 minutes later…

"Are you two done yet?" Tenten asked, as she watched the girls continue their glaring contest.

"OH MY GOSH! I NEED TO CHANGE!" Ino cried out, when she realized tht they were going out to eat. She ran to her room.

"I guess I have to change too." Sakura said, going to her room.

Hinata came out, dressed in a pale blue sundress. Her white shoes complimented the dress well. The dress had a ribbon around her waist lin. It was darker shade of blue than the dress.

"you look nice Hinata." Tenten said, smiling.

"You too, Tenten." Hinata said, blushing a little.

Tenten was wearing her white Chinese shirt. It had a black dragon wrapping around the shirt. Also with gold trimming. She wore a pair of white jeans with a black dragon wrapping itself around on leg. (I'm in love with dragons…)

"Are you two done yet?" Tenten asked, knocking on Sakura's door.

"Yeah!" Sakura cried out as she opened the door. Sakura was wearing a white blouse, that she left unbutton with a black t-shirt under the blouse. It had the word 'punk' on it. She wore a pair of black jeans with it. She tied up her hair, with a couple of hairs left untied.

"I'm done!" Ino said, opening her door. She wore light purple dress. It was cut off at her knees. It represented something like Hinata's. She let her hair down.

"YOU GIRLS DONE YET?" Naruto shouted.

"YEAH HOLD UP!" Ino shouted. Then they left.

"Hinata-chan! Where are we going?" Naruto asked. Hinata led the way. It made her a little nervous.

"We're here." Hinata said, stopping. The restaurant had an ocean view (I know they don't live near the ocean. But hey it's my fic…so w/e). It offered to eat indoors of outdoors. Outdoor tables had large umbrellas to protect them from sun and rain. Around the building was glass planes.

"Wow." Ino said. She was amazed by its beauty.

"It looks expensive." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I know. But remember I'm Hyuuga's heiress." Hinata said, giggling lightly. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Thank you! Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, hugging her. Hinata blushed.

They had a very very very nice meal.

* * *

hop you liked this one xD 


	18. The Moonlight

What The Hell? 

**Sorry for not updating in sooooo long….xD…erm..I am addicted to maple story…..T.T**

Sorry for my horrible grammar and spelling mistakes…

This chapter is dedicated to Neji and Tenten(fans).

* * *

Midnight. 

The lamp that was tossed into the glow.

POOF! A girl with long silver hair and black eyes appeared.

"I'm am the genie of-" the genie started but looked around and saw no one. She blinked.

"I guess I was late…" she said, scratching her head. She shrugged and went back into her lamp.

* * *

"That was the coolest lunch ever!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, hugging her friend. Hinata meekly smiled.

"What shall we do?" Ino asked. But before anyone could respond, the guys left.

"Looks like I am going to go." Tenten said. Sakura nodded and left. Hinata and Ino decided to go back home.

Tomorrow(I know it's a little rushed, but I'll make this good. )

"ARGH!" Neji shouted as he walked out his door, causing the guys to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, biting down on his piece of bread.

"I FORGOT IT'S HINATA'S BIRTHDAY TOMMOROW!" Neji shouted.

"You forgot? I even got her a present." Naruto said, matter a fact. Neji took a deep breath.

"Come on! Shikamaru already planned this the party!" Naruto continued.

"I need to buy her present today." Neji said, placing his fist onto his open palm.

_I'll get Tenten to help me. She's a girl right? _(No duh, Einstein ) Neji thought. He stuffed hands into his oversized pockets. He hesitated to go to the girl's dorm but them decided to not go in.

"TENTEN!" Neji shouted, knocking on the door. Then the door opened with an annoyed Tenten.

"Don't shout." Tenten said. Neji gave a question mark. Suddenly Sakura was throwing flaming, yes _flaming_, kunais at Ino. Hinata was chasing the kunais to put out the kunais.

"AHHHHH! RUNNN!" Ino shouted, as she ran up the stairs with Sakura quickly following her.

"So what you need me for?" Tenten asked, leaning against the door.

"I need help. Could you come outside?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded and closed the door.

"So?" Tenten started.

"I need help with buying Hinata-sama's present." Neji said, quietly.

"What do you need me for?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a girl…" Neji began.

"Gee, I didn't know that!" Tenten said, sarcastically.

"No…it's one of the main reasons I'm dating you." Neji said.

"Fine I'll help you." Tenten said, without knowing what she's saying. Neji jumped up and grabbed Tenten's wrist.

"What are you planning to get her?" Tenten asked as they approached the main street of Kohona.

"Er…I don't know." Neji said, in a whisper so that Tenten would be only one to hear.

"What does she like?" Tenten questioned.

"Flowers I think." Neji said, thinking. Tenten sweat dropped.

"Fine, flowers and jewelry?" Tenten suggested. Neji nodded in agreement.

"I know a place!" Neji exclaimed, grabbing Tenten's wrist and dragged her to a jewelry shop.

It was a small place but Neji seemed to trust the store a lot. The shop smelled of burning oil and a old man was in the middle sharpening a sword.

"Ohaayo, Takashi-san." Neji said, waving at the old man. The man looked up and stopped what he was doing and rubbed his ear.

"COULD YOU SAY THAT A LITTLE LOUDER?" Takeshi shouted. He squinted hard to see Tenten and Neji.

"OHAAYO, TAKASHI-SAN!" Neji shouted on the top of his lungs. Takashi's eyes relax and his wrinkly old face crinkled into a smile.

"Hello, Neji, you didn't have to shout." Takashi said, Tenten and Neji sweat dropped.

"I need help!" Neji said.

"With what?" Takashi said.

"I need a bracelet!" Neji continued to shout.

"What type?" Takashi replied. Neji stopped and thought. Tenten sighed.

"A silver chain with a crystal encrusted butterfly." Tenten said.

"Ah. A picky costumer now." Takashi said, smiling. Tenten nodded, as that was the only thing she knew how to do. He smiled.

"Neji, you got one of a girl on you." Takashi said. "For her, it's free." Neji nodded, and smiled. Then got down and began to work.

_Well...the bracelet's for Hinata…but I'm getting it for free because of Tenten…I'll get her something too! _Neji thought.

Neji pushed Tenten out the store.

"Oi, Takashi! I need a necklace with a kunai on it." Neji shouted. Then he left the old man to work.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing." Neji replied. Tenten eyed him suspiciously but then shrugged it off.

"FLOWERS!" Tenten shouted, as they past by the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"NO! NOT THAT STORE!" Neji shouted, as Tenten dragged him into Ino's shop.

"YES THIS STORE YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Tenten shouted, but as soon as they walked through the door, they were smiling. (I hate it when parents do that!)

"Hello!" Tenten said, smiling and waving at the blonde.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" Ino's mom asked.

"We would like a bouquet of flowers please." Tenten asked politely.

"What would it represent?" Ino's mom asked.

"huh?" Tenten asked.

"Well, do you want your bouquet to represent love, lust, friendship, happiness, so on so forth?" Ino mom's replied.

"Err…Friendship." Tenten said.

"That would be the Acacia flower. White or yellow?"

"The White one looks better." Tenten said. Ino's mom smiled and grabbed a bunch of white Acacia and put them together nicely. Neji paid with Tenten holding onto the flowers.

"Let's go pick up the necklace." Tenten said, happily.

"I'll go, meet me at the Street Corner." Neji said. Then before Tenten could protest, Neji was out of sight. Tenten blushed.

* * *

Flashback 

"Nice shot, Tenten." Neji complimented as she made another bulls eye. The straw filled dummy was pierced with 24 kunais, all of them making a bulls eye. Tenten smiled and turned away, blushing.

_He commented me! _Tenten thought. It's not everyday a stuck up guy comment you on something positive.

_I commented her!_ Neji thought, his eyes widening.

"TEAM! TONIGHT WE ARE GOING TO SHOW OFF OUR FIREY YOUTHS!" Gai shouted and doing his nice guy pose. The nice guy pose consists of a thumbs up and a large smile that go BLING!

"GAI-SENSEI! THAT WAS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOUR LAST SPEECH!" Lee shouted back with steam-like tears going down his face. Gai turned to him and had the same expression on. The background then turned to a beautiful sunset.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LE-!"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! " Tenten shouted, pushing the two away from each other.

"OH! THAT REMINDS ME!" Gai shouted, while Tenten was punching him. She stopped and waited for him to speak.

"Go on." Neji said, sarcastically.

"As you know, tonight's the Moon Festival." Gai started, and earning some nods of approval.

"All of you, expect Lee, are required to go and its formal." Gai said, really really fast.

"WHY DOESN'T LEE GET TO GO?" Tenten shouted.

"Because he's going to the training journey with me." Gai replied. (Yes, this is where Lee went.)

"BUT FORMAL? I DON'T HAVE ANY, I MEAN FORMAL CLOTHES!" Tenten shouted.

"Go buy one." Gai said, trying to calm down the enraged girl.

"And another part." GAi said.

"WHAT. IS. IT." Tenten said, staring daggers at him. Which Gai could feel very very well.

"Youhavetogowithadate.(You have to go with a date.)" Gai said, fastly and grabbed Lee and ran.

"WHOEVER MADE THIS UP IS GOING TO DIE!" Tenten shouted.

"Want to go to the festival with me?" Neji said, scratching his head.

"Ano…" Tenten said, eyes widen and shocked.

_Should I go with him? OH MY GOD! I'm going to freak out!_ Tenten thought nervously.

"I mean. I could ask someone else." Neji said, trying to make the decision less hard for Tenten. Instead it made it harder.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Tenten said, smiling. Neji smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Pick you up at 7, then." Neji smirked and left.

"What am I gonna do…I need a fricking kimono!" Tenten said to herself.

_Sakura! YEAH! They'll help me out!_ Tenten thought, and raced to their houses.

"SAKURA!" Tenten shouted, as she banged on her front door.

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted from the top window.

"I NEED HELP!" Tenten shouted back. Sakura disappeared from the window and opened to front door.

"Need help with what?" Sakura asked.

"I need a kimono for tonight." Tenten said.

"It isn't formal, so why need it?" Sakura replied.

"It is for my team." Tenten said back. Sakura made a 'O' with her mouth.

_I am so going to kill Gai after this._

"Let's go shopping then." Sakura suggested.

"Ano...okay." Tenten agreed.

"Favorite color?" Sakura asked, as they walked past some cafés.

"Black?" Tenten answered.

"Black's for funerals. Another color!" Sakura urged.

"Blue?" Tenten suggested, and Sakura smiled as she dragged Tenten into a small store.

The aisles were filled with different colored kimonos and accessories. Sakura dragged Tenten to a part where all blue kimonos are. "Sakura nearly took the entire rack for Tenten to try on.

"Try it on!" Sakura said, smiling. Sakura pushed Tenten into dressing room with a lot of kimonos.

Soon, at last, Tenten found the perfect one. It was navy with a white obi. The splashes of baby blue represent splashes of waves. Sakura choose a silver necklace.

"Thanks Sakura." Tenten said, after paying. Before another word, Tenten was off.

Time-Lapse! Everything before your eyes fast forwards. Then stops with the clock at 7.

Ding Dong.

Tenten stood up from her position and went and opened to door.. There was a totally different guy in front of her. Neji traded his training clothes for a gi. The gi's top was a dark blue and the bottom is white. He wore bandages on the inside. (Yes, I'm copying Kenshin.) Neji's hair was tied the same way.

"You look nice." Neji said, blushing.

"Thanks." Tenten smiled. She was the blue kimono with her hair down. She wore shorts inside just in case and she better like this.

"Let's go." Neji signaled, and turned around. Tenten followed.

"WHOO! GO NEJI!" an annoying voice shouted as they passed by an apartment.

"NARUTO! GET YOU-" Tenten started but stopped as Neji looked up.

"Naruto, you are annoying." Neji commented.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Naruto shouted.

"A lot." Neji replied calmly

"Well, invite me to your wedding!" Naruto shouted, ad waving and slammed his window closed. In the process squishing his fingers. Neji blushed. Tenten laughed her head off.

"Could you stop?" Neji asked.

"Hold up!" Tenten said, in between laughs, then continued.

"Okay, I'm done." Tenten said finally.

"Let's to go to the festival now." Neji suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tenten shouted, gripping onto Neji's wrist and dragged him to the entrance of Kohona Main Street.

Tonight, the streets were covered in dimly lit lanterns. Stands covered the sidewalks, while people crowded on the road. There was a stage set up in the middle of the road. )The street's is relatively wide and I just created Kohona Main Street…xD) The stage had a band playing and Tsunade as the hostess.

The moon shone bright. Fireflies and people seem to dance with each other.

"The Academy students did a great job this year on decorating." Tenten commented. Every year Academy students are required to help set up for the Moon Festival.

"Hn." Neji responded.

"I remember when we had to set up this place, it was fun." Tenten said, smiling. Neji only nodded.

"Testing: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Tsunade's voice boomed over the street.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Someone shouted. Tsunade nodded.

"Tonight we have a special performance by my student, HARUNO SAKURA! May you please come up?" Tsunade said. Sakura looked around wide-eye. Then she saw Sasuke pointing at Naruto. Sakura shot daggers at him and made her way to the stage.

"You get to sing!" Tsunade said. Sakura's jaw dropped and gave a you-got-to-be-kidding-me-look.

'Can I get Tenten, Ino, and Hinata up here?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked like she was ready to faint. Ino shot daggers at Sakura. Tenten's eyes widen. But eventually they were forced up there.

Then piano dims in.

"I wanna fly. I wanna fly." Ino sang.

"Tell me someone, tell me

What is this love about

Help me someone, help me

Figure these feelings out" Hinata sang softly.

"Strange the way You love me" Tenten sang.

"I'm high on the mystery" Ino sang next, intercourse with the word 'me'.

"My heart is miles above me" Tenten sang.

"Like Your love is setting me free" Sakura sang.

"If I had wings I'd fly" the girls sang in unison.

" If I could find a way

Give me the faith I'll try " Sakura sang.

"No, no matter what it takes

I long to be by Your side" Ino sang.

"To show You my heart is true" Tenten sang.

" If I had wings, oh, I would fly to You" the girls finished the chorus in unison.

"Tell me, won't You tell me

What is it gonna take

Help me, can't You help me

Take my heart for heaven's sake" Then Tenten sang.

" I see the way You do me

In spite of the things I've done

My heart is saying to me

Look at what Your love has begun" Hinata sang.

"Like Your love is setting me free" Sakura sang.

"If I had wings I'd fly" the girls sang in unison.

" If I could find a way

Give me the faith I'll try " Sakura sang.

"No, no matter what it takes

I long to be by Your side" Ino sang.

"To show You my heart is true" Tenten sang.

" If I had wings, oh, I would fly to You" the girls finished the chorus in unison.

"I won't give up

On what I believe

When I could not reach heaven

Heaven came to me" Ino sang.

"How I long to be there beside You

Gimme half a chance and I would try to

If I could, You know that I would" Sakura sang.

"I would fly to You…" The girls sang in unison. The song wrapped up and the crowd exploded. Soon they were chanting for more, but the girls refused their offer. Tenten finally made it down from the stage. She walked over to the end of the street, finding Neji watching the moon.

"You sang nice." Neji commented her, without looking at Tenten. Tenten smiled and lifted her face to the moon and pushed back some hair behind her ear.

"Tonight's beautiful isn't is?" Tenten said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Neji flirted with her. Tenten wanted to explode with laughter right there but she wanted to tease him. Neji was now facing Tenten. Tenten faced him.

"Since when did the Hyuuga Ice Block flirt?" Tenten teased.

"Since Naruto taught him." Neji responded calmly. Tenten held in her laughter.

"Wanna try out you skills?" Tenten challenged as Neji smirked. He moved one step closer and turned on his 'charm'.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, you and I would be together." Neji started. The pick up line took no effect.

"Continue." Tenten said.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Neji asked. Still no effect on Tenten. Then Neji walked closer to Tenten and pulled up the tag from behind the kimono.

_No wonder Naruto doesn't have a girlfriend. _Tenten thought.

"Just as I thought. Made in Heaven." Neji whispered in Tenten's ear, causing her to blushed. Now Neji's arm is over her shoulder and the other left…er…not doing anything. Neji wrapped Tenten in his arms and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight." Neji said.

"No problem." Tenten said, the words came slowly into her mind. Neji released and Tenten was disappointed. But Neji was doing something more, he was leaning towards for a kiss.

4 centimeters…

3 centimeters…

2 centimeters…

1 centimeters…

0.5 centimeters...

"YO! STOP SNOGGING IN FRONT OF MY APARTMENT! WILL YA?" Naruto shouted from his window. Neji and Tenten immediately released and blushed.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Neji shouted.

"IN FRONT OF _MY APARTMENT_!" Naruto emphasized on 'my apartment'.

End Flashback

* * *

"Tenten! Over here!" Neji shouted as Tenten made her way to The Street Corner. Yes, it was in front of Naruto's apartment. 

"Close your eyes." Neji said, Tenten closed her eyes. She felt some cold metal against her neck. Tenten unconsciously smiled.

"Arigato…" Tenten whispered.

* * *

FINALLY :D DANG! NEXT CHAPTER'S HINATA AND NARUTO! WOOT WOOT 


	19. The Cheesy Chappie

Bonus Chapter: Kakashi And Kurenai (Shortest Bonus Chapter IN the World)

* * *

A tear made a pond of water rippled. The moon was out. There was a beautiful woman with long black hair and piercing red eyes. She sat on the tree that hung over the pond.

Then another tear fell from her eyes. The koi fish reached up and retreated as soon as the tear made its dive.

_Why? Why? Why me.. Why can I never just settle down…Why can't I be good enough for them? _

Kurenai eyes closed. Everything happened so fast. Asuma broke up with her.

Flashback

"Kurenai, you're a beautiful and kind lady and all, but…" Asuma started, he chewed nervously on his cigarette.

"It's okay, if you want to break up, Asuma." Kurenai said, looking away. Asuma smiled and left.

End Flashback

Kurenai continued to sob.

Kakashi was muttering curses under his breath. His mask was off, luckily no one was around to see. Gai had won the bet and this was the reward for him.

"Stupid Gai…." Kakashi continued to mutter. Then he heard a silent sob. He followed the sound. It was coming from a tree. Kakashi looked up, the leaves were parted a little but not enough for him to see who is was.

The sobbing continued.

Kakashi dared not to say a word. He began to climb the tree. To his surprise, Kurenai was sitting and crying on a tree. Kurenai turned around and was also surprised. She looked away immediately.

"Ano…why are you doing here?" Kurenai asked with her back facing him.

"I heard a beautiful lady crying." Kakashi responded, with a small grin on his face. He expected a punch across his face but it didn't come.

"Thanks. I'm going now." Kurenai said, feeling a little bit better. She climbed down the tree and began to walk until something or someone hugged her from behind.

"It's okay to be sad…" Kakashi whispered into her ear. She blushed but pull his arms away from her waist.

"A shonibi never reveals her/his feelings." Kurenai stated and began to walk away but the same thing happened again. Expect the hug was stronger.

"But we're still human." Kakashi continued. Kurenai stood motionless, she looked at the ground.

"Tell me, why are yo doing this?" Kurenai asked. It was Kakashi's turn to be shocked.

"Because…the woman I love is right here crying…" Kakashi replied. Kurenai smiled.

"Arigato, Kakashi…but I just broke up with Asuma…I don't feel like going out with anyone yet." Kurenai said.

"I understand." Kakashi said, resting his head onto her shoulder. Then he let go.

_He look pretty hot without his mask..._

* * *

Okay this isn't a chapter where they get together, but I think its sweet. x) 


	20. The Fine Line

**What The Hell?

* * *

**

My Sn is KanjiTenshi(my buddy list is full)(Scania)

Lvl 50 Cleric O.o

But I quit and have returned to Fanfiction.(Along with some me playing qRO.)

Sorry if this seems boring…x.x

**I don't own thy Naruto.

* * *

**

Hinata woke up with people moving around outside her room. She yawned and got dressed. She opened the door and a huge poster, decorated in bright colors, fell in front of her.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!"

Hinata blanked out for a moment and remembered it was her birthday. She pushed the poster out of the way. The house was covered with streamers and decorations..

Ino rushed past Hinata, nearly knocking her over. Ino slammed the front door shut.

"TENTEN!" Sakura shouted. Nobody noticed that Hinata was awake, until Tenten ran into her. Tenten squealed.

"OM MY!" Tenten shouted.

"Ohaayo Tenten." Hinata said, smiling.

"You didn't see nothing right?" Tenten asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Good." Tenten responded and left. Hinata stood there, wondering what was up.

"Ohaayo, Hinata!" Sakura said.

"Ohaayo, Sakura." Hinata replied.

"What are you guys up to?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura replied, smiling. She's trying to cover up something obvious but its written all over her face.

_They're planning something for my birthday. _Hinata thought, which brought a smile to her face. At home with the Hyuuga' , they just have cake and leave. Nothing special. Here, the people surrounding her, became her second family.

"Now, Hinata. We're going to put a blindfold on you. Don't use your Byakugan or else it'll ruin the surprise!" Tenten said, putting the black strip of cloth and tying it securely onto her head.

"Hai." Hinata said. For awhile, Hinata didn't hear Ino's voice, she assumed, she isn't with them. Tenten and Sakura took Hinata's hands, and guide her. They entered into a car, which smelled heavily of sake. Then she heard Sakura shout and felt the car tip. Literally. There were series of girly, very girly screams. She swore the car was on its side for a moment. After the car settled, Sakura yelled at the driver, who yelled back. Apparently, it was Tsunade.

Sakura and Tenten guide the Hyuuga out of the car. Hinata's foot sank into the ground below her. She wished, hoped, and prayed, that it wasn't crap she stepped onto. The guardians of the Hyuuga came to a complete stop. Which confused the pearl eyed girl. The blindfold fell off her.

They were at the beach.

The image before her was beautiful. (in her mind at least.)

Everyone was there, in front of her.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Tsunade, Kurenai, Neji, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, and some many more people. They were all smiling, with some acceptions (Like Sasuke and Neji.).

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!" Everyone shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted last. Hinata smiled and murmured a thank you.

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Naruto shouted, jumping with a fist in the air. Then the party began. Every girl came up to Hinata and gave her a hug. Asuma was at the grill with Kakashi. After everyone ate, the guys brought forth something. They, each, had a bottle of whipped cream in their hands. Well, you get the idea. No one ate the cake., expect Chouji who took a slice before the party began.

"AHH!"

Shikamaru set up a trap, whoever stepped into it was doomed. He bought a separate cake. Hinata let down her guard. She was heavily creamed, she accidentally stepped onto the line. The entire cake fell onto her. Everyone laughed, including her.

Soon, the cream war turned into an all for one.

Sasuke had a handful of cream in his arm and threw it at Sakura. She instantly ducked and the cream splattered on Kakashi's butt. Sakura and Sasuke stared at their ex-sensei for two minutes and he didn't notice. So they ran away, before he did.

_Some elite ninja you are Kakashi. _Sakura thought. They were laughing a couple feet away. Well, Sasuke was smirking and Sakura was laughing.

Tenten smirked. She had perfect aim. She grabbed a handful of cake and threw it at Neji. Who happened, to reflected it with his swirling thing. The cake splattered and landed on everyone else surrounding Neji.

_Damn, I want to ruin his 'perfect' hair. _Tenten thought.

But Hinata took care of that. Neji let down his guard and Hinata creamed Neji. She combed the white stuff into his hair. Naruto, also, threw a piece of cream at Neji.

'SPLAT!'

Tenten and Hinata cracked up.

After they ran out of cake and cream, everyone had a bit of everything in their hair, shirts, shorts, or pants.

"Let's a have a water fight to wash these things off!" Ino suggested. They all agreed. After a long water fight, they returned home and changed. It was dinner time. They arranged dinner at a restaurant. This time is was Hinata's and Naruto's favorite place to eat.

Ickaru's Ramen Shop.

Everyone forced Hinata to sit next to Naruto by taking every other available seat. Soon they ordered their food and left the blushing pair alone.

"Have fun.." Ino said, slyly. Naruto and Hinata are left next to eat other at a ramen shop.

There was a long pause.

"Erm. Happy Birthday Hinata-chan." Naruto said, shyly, he could feel himself turning red.

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered. Naruto shoved his hands into his pocket. He felt something cold and hard.

He remembered it was his present to Hinata. He hoped she like it. He saved it.

"Here's your ramen." the girl said, handing the ramen down.

"Arigato." They said in unison.

"Was today fun?" Naruto asked, attempting to break the ice.

"Yeah, it was." Hinata responded. She could feel herself doing her nervous habit. Her tapping fingers.

"Thanks." Hinata said.

"Huh? For what?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed.

"For…For being there." Hinata said, starting out softly. Naruto's face turned to a deep crimson.

"We should eat our ramen before it turns cold." Naruto suggested. Hinata nodded.

The rest of the dinner was silent.

"Damn, are they going to say anything!" Ino whispered in frustration. The group looked over the couple, hoping to see if they're taking any other steps. They spotted Naruto and Hinata getting up.

"I wonder what the others are up to…" Hinata murmurs out.

"I do too." Naruto agreeing with her.

_Should I give it to her now? _Naruto thought, biting his lower lip.

"Can-n we go to the park-k?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded.

**_Ok, here's what you do. _**a voice said in Naruto's head.

_Me..take advice from a fox? No thanks. _Naruto thought.

**_Well, you're looking at a fox, who picked up girls. _**the fox argued, calmly.

…

_**Not the dirty way. Sheesh what is up with kids now a days. Always thinking dirty. **_

_Fine, what you have in store?_

_**First go to the swings and push her. You know. You're dense. I'll let you do it by yourself. **_

_NO! COME BACK!_ but the fox didn't reply.

"Want to go to the swings" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Hinata said, smiling. Naruto grabbed her hand and starting to run to the swing set. Hinata starting to blush. They reached the swing set and Hinata took a seat on one of them. She was surprised that Naruto didn't take a seat next to her. Instead, he was pushing her.

The couple was quiet. They were taking in the environment. There was a waning crescent moon. The wind's slowly picking up, making the other swings move.

"We can stop now." Hinata said.

"Sure." Naruto stopped the swing. But before Hinata can get up from the swing, Naruto gave her a hug. Which caused her to blush. Naruto's head rested on top of hers.

"Happy Birthday Hinata-san." Naruto whispered into her ear and pulled out his present. He put the shiny necklace around Hinata's neck.

Amazingly, Hinata was calm, not blushing.

'Arigato, Naruto." Hinata said, smiling, her hand traced the heart necklace.

_**N&H Forever. **_

The couple stayed there for awhile. Until they heard shouts of Whoo hoo.

"Ino!" Shikamaru whisphered harshly. Sakura covered the blonde's mouth. Now Hinata and Naruto were staring at where they were hiding. Hinata activated her bloodline.

Then it was history.

* * *

Sorry, if's its a little short. Hope you enjoyed. 

Erm, next chapter's Ino/Shika, it might have SasuSaku too.


	21. Fluffy Clouds

**What the Hell?**

_Chapter 21 : The Fluffy Clouds _

Currently Listening to: Cassie-Flyleaf

**Sorry about the cut. I got lazy. Lol. And Sorry about the late update. I got hooked onto my work and **

**another MMORPG. (Flyff)**

Find me at : Server Lawolf Sn:WindKunai

I'm sorry if its at a weird format, i'm using WordPad to upload.

* * *

Wind: Ohaayo!

….

Wind: OhaayoooO!

…..

Wind: COME ON RESPOND BEFORE I SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!

Sakura: Morning!

Neji:Top to the morning to ya, My Lady.

Tenten: Cheerio!

Wind: That's good bye in British…-shrugs-

Hinata: Ohaayo.

Naruto: Wind-chan, morning.

Sasuke: Hn.

Wind raises pencil against Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke: Pfft. Not afraid of a pencil.

Wind: Not if I jabbed it into your arm.

Sasuke: Alright alright. Morning.

Wind: Good.

* * *

Ino woke up with a huge smile. Everything on this day seemed extra special to her. She changed out of her

usual purple outfit and into a light blue tube top with a white border. She put on a white half jacket and also

a pair of blue jean capris.

She was the first one to the bathroom, _again_.

Ino did her usual morning stuff, but instead of pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail, she took some hair

from the front and tied back. (Like Legalois from Lord of the Rings. spell check!)

She stared at the mirror, checking for imperfections. She found none. Ino took one good look at the mirror

again, and ran down to the kitchen. Hinata cook the breakfast before she used the bathroom, since Ino

spends half her time in there.

"What's with the rush today, Ino?" Hinata asked.

"It's special!" Ino shouted, bursting with joy.

"What is it the first time you guys go together, had your first kiss, or had sex?" Tenten asked, and smirked.

_God, I have to stop hanging around Neji so much._ Tenten thought, smacking herself on the forehead.

"You're dirty Tenten. And for your information! Its our anniversary of when we got together." Ino said.

Ino was very excited. She dashed out the door.

"SHIKA-KUN!" Ino shouted, she was expecting something romantic today. Even though, Shikamaru may

not seem like a romantic guy, he is a genius after all. Ino continued to bang onto the door. No one

responded. She shouted one more time.

"Will you please fucking stop." Neji opened the door, he stood there with a bad tangle in his brown hair and a

brush. Obviously, he was pissed.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Ramen place with Naruto. Now fuck off." Neji said, closing the door.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Ino shouted, but she walked to Ickiraku.

* * *

"Hmmm, I feel like there's something that's important today…." Shikamaru said, breaking the silence

between Shikamaru and Naruto. Expect the noises of Naruto's eating habits.

"It must be something important then." Naruto suggested. He literally just repeated his last part of his

sentence. Naruto stood up, paying for his bills.

"We should talk some more next time Shikamaru." Naruto said. "I see a dust of cloud that's not supposed to

be there. Now later. Time to hang out with Hinata." Naruto left with a smile. He nearly _skipped_.

"Shikamaru! There you are!" Ino said, smiling, she hugged him.

"Hello Ino." Shikamaru said. He hugged her back. (Awww!)

_There's something wrong. TRY TO REMEMBER WHAT DAY IS TODAY SHIKAMARU! _He was mentally

slapping himself to remember what day it is.

"Remember what day is today?" Ino asked, looking up with her blue eyes showing joy.

_THINK THINK! Time's up shoot! Guess and wish for the best._ Shikamaru said his prayers silently.

"Happy Birthday?" Shikamaru said, out of hesitation. Shikamaru was expected a slap.

_Did I get it right?_

Shikamaru looked at Ino. She was facing the ground. Her hands clenched.

"I HATE YOU NARA." Ino said, quietly but with so much malice, it hurt. She turned away and ran for it.

Before Shikamaru can say anything, she was gone.

_Maybe she'll cool down later…_ (A/N: Stupid Shika-kun.) He walked back to the house he lived in.

"Yo!" a girl's voice shouted. Shikamaru turned around. It was Tenten and Sakura.

"Hey." Shikamaru responded.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura asked.

"She ran off somewhere."

"What? AND YOU'RE GONNA CHASE HER BACK?" Sakura exploded.

"She'll cool down."

"YOU KNOW FOR A GUY WITH 200 IQ YOU'RE PRETTY STUPID." Tenten shouted. Sakura and

Tenten stormed off to look for Ino. Shikamaru was stunned and tried to process what just happened.

"You know you should go look for her." a guy's stoic voice broke the genius's chain of thoughts.

"I guess." Shikamaru answered. "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke only nodded.

Shikamaru dashed off in look for his precious girl.

"INO!" Shikamaru shouted. He searched and searched. He went to every place that Ino might be. From the

flower shop to the Hokage's office. Shikamaru was tired, but he didn't give up. He was determined.

* * *

"How could he forget…"Ino said out loud to herself. She sat near the river's bank. This place had the most

abundant amount of flowers. For some strange reason, it brought her peace.

Some of the flower petals closed at the sight of tears. These flowers always sparked a hint of interested in

Ino. The flowers loved the sunlight and shut itself away from the darkness.

They represented Ino. Ino loved basking in sunlight and joy. But automatically shut herself away from the

slightest sadness or pain. The birds sang a happy song. They danced around each other.

A blue bird with delicate black wings flew around the air and a pink and yellow bird accompanied it. They

seem very happy to be together. Even they are so different they matched each other so well. Ino

unconsciously smiled. All her sadness was wiped away. She began to hum a little to herself and she soon

drifted to sleep.

* * *

Shikamaru lay on the ground, exhausted.

"I must find Ino." Shikamaru stated to himself. He picked himself up. The river flowed downward, he

followed it downstream. Wondering why isn't he finding Ino instead.

The river lead him to beautiful meadow. And in the middle there was girl dressed in the same thing as Ino

was wearing.

"Ino…" Shikamaru whispered. Ino stirred in her sleep. Shikamaru crept closer to her. She whimpered and

as soon as she felt Shikamaru's presence she calmed down.

"Sorry Ino.." Shikamaru apologized. He watched Ino sleep. He laid down on the ground near her and stared

at the sky. The sky was crystal blue. (A/N: lol) and many clouds provoked the sky but everything seemed to

work with each other. Shikamaru felt some weight on his stomach. He saw Ino's head on it. He smiled.

"Thanks Shika-kun.." Ino muttered.

_Looks like she forgiven me…_

**Couple of Hours later of sleeping…**

"AHH SHIKAMARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ino shouted, waking up Shikamaru.

"Huh what?" He darted upwards, looking around. He looked shocked. But he calmed down .Ino looked

away.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Shikamaru said. He pulled Ino closer. He could feel her hot tears on his skin.

"What wrong?"

"It's just that…that you're so STUPID." Ino said. Shikamaru chuckled. Then he reached in for the kiss.

"Happy Anniversary."

* * *

I hope you all like this chappie (: xD i skiopped work for this lol 

Sorry about the late review again.


	22. Take My Chance

What The Hell?

Oki Dokie. SasuSaku xD If you want a really good story that's SakuSasu check out ellamoony. She's one

hella of a writer.

* * *

**This is the second to the last chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Take My Chance

* * *

**

Sakura: What are you doing, Sasuke?

Sasuke: I'm writing a children's book.

Sakura: Can I read it?

Sasuke: Sure.

Page 1: Battering Bat was bored. (Insert Picture of a badly drawn bat.)

Page 2: Croaking Crocodile had his Barbie and was playing with it.

Page 3: "Want to share that?" Battering Bat asked.

Page 4: "Moo! I'm playing with it!" Croaking Crocodile

"But Sharing is CARING!" Battering Bat protested.

Page 5: "Ok then." Croaking Crocodile said. He handed over the Barbie.

Page 6: Battering Bat flew away with the Barbie and was never seen again.

Sakura: Okay..and you spelled No wrong, you spelled as 'Moo'.

Sasuke: Don't Crocodiles moo? I'm trying to use a bad example to show a good moral.

Sakura: Oh that make sense, where's the moral?

Sasuke: The last page.

Page 7: Never share. (Insert picture of crying crocodile here.)

Sakura: You shouldn't be writing children books…

Sasuke: Chapter 2..Why hitting is always okay..

* * *

"Okay, we're on a search and…" Kakashi started. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waited for Kakashi to finished his sentence.

"What is it? Search and what?" Sakura asked, beating Naruto to it. Sakura ran her fingers through her pink hair. Her black shorts looked like Sasuke's and her top was a sleeveless red top with the white Haruno mark.

"I forgot…"Kakashi said. He rubbed his temple and tried to remember what they were supposed to do..

"Baka." Naruto said.

"What are we doing again?" Kakashi asked.

"We're doing a mission." Sasuke muttered.

"Ah YES! You guys are supposed to do a mission. It is a search and bring it back to me mission." Kakashi said.

"That took you five minutes to find out what that mission is called!" Naruto exploded.

"What are we looking for?" Sakura asked.

"You'll be looking for this thing. This key chain is very interesting. It changes colors in every hour. Right now its green. Then it becomes black, then red, then yellow, then blue, then a random color." Kakashi continued. Kakashi pulled out a small key chain. It was gold and silver, in the shape of the Kohona Leaf. Then he snapped his fingers, it became green. He threw it up in the air and it poofed away.

"The key chain can be anywhere within the Kohona boundaries. From the Doragon Lake to the Tora Waterfalls." Kakashi said.

"Why is the boundaries so far?" Sakura asked.

"Information can anywhere." Kakashi said. "Oh yeah. The key chain changes its location once it changes colors. 6 hours. Meet me here in 6 hours. You may start. DISPERSE." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, dashed off in different directions.

(I won't bother separating these parts. It's too confusing.)

_The key chain is green. So the current location may be the trees._ Sakura thought.

_What's green…Trees._ Sasuke thought.

_It could be on the floor considering the grass…_Naruto thought. The three searched the forest. The forest was cleared. No one found anything. Little did they know it was safely hidden on Shikamaru's vest.

_Oh shoot. An hour's almost up. What did Kakashi say its next color again…_ Sakura thought.

_Hour's almost done. _Sasuke thought, glancing up at the clock tower.

_1 min till the hour's up. Must Hurry. _Naruto thought, he bumped into Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Hey! HEY!" Naruto shouted. He saw the key chain neatly tucked in. Naruto reached for the key chain then it changed colors.

"NOOO!" Then the key chain turned blue and dissolved into the air. Naruto dashed away.

_What was that about? _Shikamaru thought.. He shrugged and walked away.

_Its black. _Naruto thought, he ran for the closest place that has black.

"Black can be anywhere. Shoot." Sasuke said, out loud. He looked into the owl's nest. The owl pecked him gently, to warned him. He immediately pulled it out, trusting it was there.

Sakura search everything that cast a shadow. She even put her hand into her shorts, wondering if it was there. But nothing. Zipo. Nada.

**_Information can be anywhere._** Kakashi's words boomed through all three of their minds. Naruto tried his

apartment, he rarely let the light in, since he's always somewhere else.

The little leaf rested in a vase in the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

The hour past away without anyone spotting it.

_An hour's up._

_Red…_.Sasuke thought.

_RED! THAT'S THE COLOR OF ALL THE ROOF TOPS IN KOHONA! _RSakura thought. She dashed into

town. She scanned the rooftops of Kohona.

_2 out of the 6 hours are up._ Naruto thought. He bit his lip, he forgot the color that comes after black. He

knew the color after the one he forgot. He sat down thinking.

_Yellow, blue, then random color…_ Naruto thought.

Sakura was at the last roof top, she spotted the red leaf.

"YES!" Sakura shouted. She ran over to the leaf but it changed to yellow and disappeared.

"MAN!" Sakura shouted, she went back into search mode.

_Hour's up. _Sakura and Naruto thought.

_Nothing yet._ Sasuke thought, he had a look of determination on his face.

"This is crazy." Sasuke muttered to himself.

_I wonder how the others are doing…_Sasuke thought. His mind wandered to a certain pink haired teammate.

_Why is she acting like that lately…Why am I thinking about this? Stop it Sasuke. _Then a image of Sakura stayed in his mind.

_So sexy…STOP!_ Sasuke shouted in his mind. Then it didn't stop there. In his head was Sakura kissing him. Soon his fantasies took him to watch her undressing.

_STOPPPPPPPPPPP!_

"STOP!" Sasuke shouted, the people around looked at him. He regained his stoic face. Then search for something yellow.

"Where is that thing?" Naruto shouted. There's not a lot of things that are yellow in Kohona. His first

instinct was to search in the flowers. He dived into the bed of yellow flowers.

The little leaf was tucked away in Neji's set of yellow penguin pajamas. It changed colors and became a  
dark blue.

"Hmmm I thought there was something in my pj's…" Neji said, picking up his pajamas.

_Its blue, look for blue. Blue blue blue._

_Blue. _Sakura and Sasuke thought.

Sakura arrived at the Doragon Lake. Today there was no one there. The lake had a legend about a dragon

living here. Only one person ever saw the dragon and he died protecting it. The water licked the land gently.

Sakura couldn't see the necklace, she decided to dive into the water. She took a huge breath and dove under. Her green eyes darted around.

Sasuke arrived at Doragon Lake. He took off his shirt and dove into the water. As soon as Sasuke dove into the water., Sakura's head popped up, taking another breath, she went under.

_Something's moving… _Sasuke thought, as the figure slowly became clear. He pulled out his kunai.

_It's someone underwater… S_akura thought, she decided to investigate it.

Oh it's Sakura…Sasuke thought, he breathe in the image of Sakura. Her hair was dancing around her, her head band was tied around her waist, she seem to be flying, her shorts floated around her and her shirt seems to be floating also.

_WHY IS HE TOPLESS!_ Sakura thought, as a blush erupted onto her face.

Sakura use her finger and point upwards. They swam upward.

_God, he's sexy when he's wet._ Sakura thought.

"Hey." Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hey." Sakura responded. She smiled .The part of her body's that's above the water, the shirt stuck to her delicate skin. Revealing her collar bone.

"Have you seen the Leaf?" Sasuke asked.

"Once but it changed and disappeared in front of me." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"Not one sight of it yet."

"It getting cold, I should get out." Sakura said, looking for a way to go. Sasuke automatically took her wrist and pulled her back to him and wrapped her into his arms. He rested his

on the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent. Sakura wanted to break away but her body stayed there.

"We need-d to get back-k to the mission…"Sakura stuttered. But Sasuke only held her closer, he made her face him. Sasuke can feel every muscle and curve on her body. Sakura

felt the hardness of his abdomen. She blushed. He leaned in near her ear. Sakura could feel the hotness of his breath.

"I don't care about the mission.." Sasuke said, in a low seductive voice. He drew Sakura into a kiss. At first she refused.

Their hair was slowly drying.

Without notice the hour was up. Soon the leaf changed colors, it turned pink. It left the cozy hiding place of a blueberry bush and settled into a new place.

Sasuke ran his fingers through Sakura's hair, he felt something hard. He broke their kiss.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like I found the leaf." Sasuke said, smirking. He pulled the Leaf carefully from her hair.

"Six hours is almost over. Let's go back to Kakashi." Sakura suggested. Sasuke growled and nibbled gently on her ear lobe.

"I'm not finished with you." Sasuke said. He let Sakura use his shirt. He rather have people looking at him than people checking out his Sakura.

Yes _HIS_ Sakura.

"Looks like you found it, Congratulations, Sasuke." Kakashi said, popping out of no where.

"Your reward is a free round of ramen." Kakashi said, smiling. He was happy that Naruto didn't win, and he knows Sasuke would pass on ramen.

"I'm good, but I would like to do something." Sasuke said.

"Um…Okay." Kakashi said. Sasuke quickly took his perverted book and burnt it.

"I'm satisfied." Sasuke said.

"AHHH MY SPECIAL ADDITION!" Kakashi screamed.

"You will pay, Sasuke." Kakashi said, the flare in his eyes grew. But Sasuke and Sakura already started to walk away.

"Sensei what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

Prey.. Kakashi thought.

"Well, how about a round of ramen Naruto." Kakashi said, with a smile and a hint of malice..

"I'm okay, me and Hinata's going out to eat tonight!" Naruto rejected, and ran away. Soon Kakashi walked to the bookstore and bought himself another special addition of Icha Icha Paradise.

(Cheap ass.)

* * *

Lol yay one more chapter :3  



	23. Learn To Fly

**What The Hell?**

Final Chapter: Reflections of You

Before i forget:** Wind Kunai will never own Naruto**. Even though she wants to make some (major) changes in the manga. But hey that's what fan art and fanfictions are for.

**I decided to make a sequel. **but the updates will be seldom because of my freshman year of high school and some problems with my mom so yeah.

I live off your reviews. Thank you so much :3 When I first started this fan fiction I was only expecting 50 reviews max for the entire story and look at it now! 300 reviews !

**I love you guys!**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Well well well..." Tsunade said. She stood before Kakashi, Kurenai. and Asuma.

"I think you guys owe me some money." Tsunade said. Kakashi sighed. Kurenai pulled out her wallet and took the money she owe Tsunade. Asuma gave up his last pack of cigarettes.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH A PACK OF CIGS?" Tsunade shouted.

"Smoke?" Asuma questionly said. Tsunade crushed the pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"Money." Tsunade said. Asuma sighed and took out the money. Kakashi pulled out a bill from his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"There. Can I leave now?" Kakashi asked.

"Most certainly." Tsunade said dismissing the Jounins. Kakashi smiled, no one noticed.

"Kurenai want to go for a round of ramen?" Kakashi asked. The black haired lady blushed and nodded.

"Shouldn't you be out of money?" Kurenai asked out of the blue.

_Shit if she knew I took Naruto's ramen money, shit who knows what she will do. Think Kakashi THINK!_

"I was saving it just for…you." Kakashi said. Kurenai blushed again and Kakashi sighed in relief.

"That's so sweet." Kurenai said and gave Kakashi a kiss on his cheek. He felt himself get hotter by an instant. Since no one can see his blush, he was okay.

"Ne? You're feeling hot, are you sick?" Kurenai said, putting her palm on Kakashi's forehead and her other on her forehead

Kakashi looked down. And he had a horrible nose bleed. Kurenai shouts of pervert can be heard across the country.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ne was the a sudden cry of pervert?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied. They sat on the bench. It was shady, the tree gave them nice air.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted for joy. He was hugged Hinata very tightly. Hinata blushed. He let go and started to dance.

"Naru-uto-o-kkun.." Hinata said. Naruto ignored her.

"Dance with me Hina-chan!" Naruto shouted, taking Hinata by the hand. Hinata blushed. Naruto took a bow. He started to hum the song they were dancing to. It was a slow and sad song. (I would be thinking of Sadness and Sorrow.)

"Want to see something funny Hina-chan?' Naruto asked. Hinata slowly nodded

"Aren't they cute together?" Sakura said, smiling at the couple.

"Not as cute as you are." Sasuke replied. Sakura blushed. He smirked at how easily Sakura can blush. He leaned in for a kiss. But was stopped. Sasuke and Sakura felt a cold wave of water falling on them. Sasuke muttered with malice.

"Uh oh…"Naruto said. He darted off the tree and Sasuke closely behind. Sakura and Hinata was laughing. Next thing Naruto knew, he was being tied to a tree. Sasuke magically pulled out a bow, arrow, and the ever so famous apple.

"Let's stop this before someone really gets hurt." Sakura said, getting up.

"HE'S HURTING MY FEELINGS!" Naruto shouted. Sakura laughed and took the bow and arrow out of Sasuke's hands.

"Well…" Sakura said, smirking.

"You've been hanging around Sasuke-teme too much Sakura-chan." Naruto said, watching as Sakura's hands expertly pulled the arrow near the bow. She aimed and the arrow landed a centimeter above Naruto's skull.

"MY HAIR!" Naruto shouted.

"MY APPLE!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone looked at Sasuke, jaws dropping.

_Did he just shout that out?_ Hinata thought.

_I wonder if they have apple flavored ramen...one of the 10 wonder's of this world.._ Naruto thought.

………………_I didn't just do that……_ Sasuke thought.

"I like apples?" Sasuke said. Everyone looked away, then cracked up. Naruto accidentally banged his head on the tree.

"DO YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP?" someone shouted at the loud group/ Sakura instantly shouted back.

"SO WHAT IF WE'RE LOUD. THIS IS A PUBLC PLACE." Sakura shouted.

"WHY YOU!" the voice shouted back, and walked up to and the girls staring to argue. The other girl turns out to be Ino.

"YOU'RE RUINING MY DATE WITH SHIKA-KUN!"

"WHAT? YOU RAN AWAY FROM HIM!"

"PINKIE!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"BLONDE!" (No offense.)

"WHY YOU!" Sakura shouted, she pumped some chakra into her fist.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said, walking over to Ino. Ino instantly calmed down and hugged her beloved.

"Let's go!" Ino shouted, and dragged Shikamaru with her to who knows where.

"AHH HINATA-CHAN! SAVE ME!" Naruto shouted, a bunch of kunais made an outline of Naruto. (Note: He's still confined to the tree.) Tenten was laughing. Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"WHAT? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Naruto shouted, breaking the ropes, and ran to Hinata and hugged her very tightly.

"GET OFF HER!" Neji shouted.

"WHY SHOULD I!" Naruto shouted back.

"SHUT UP." Sakura and Tenten shouted at the same time. Everything was peaceful again. Neji and Tenten decided to go somewhere else.

"I'm hungry.." Naruto whimpered out, afraid of Sakura.

"Let's go get something to eat." suggested Hinata.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted and he grabbed Hinata to Ickraku.

"He forgot us.." Sakura sweat dropping.

"Let them have their time alone." Sasuke said.

"Hmmm…yeah." Sakura said. Sasuke took out a basket (from where..I dunno).

"Our lunch is served, my lady." Sasuke said, bowing slightly.

"Why thank you." Sakura said, giggling. She took out the sandwich and bit it.

"This is good." Sakura said, after swallowing.

"Thank you."

"You made this?"

"Yeah."

"You're so…"

"So..?"

"Girly…." Then there was silence. They enjoyed each other's presence and loved ever bit of it. Soon they fell asleep next to each other.

"Hina-chan, what do you want to eat? My treat." Naruto said, smiling.

"I can pay for myself." Hinata said.

"Nah, I'll pay!" Naruto said.

"No, it's really okay.." Hinata insisted.

"I will, don't worry. What's a boyfriend for?" Naruto said, grinning. Hinata blushed and gave up.

"I'll like a miso ramen." Hinata said.

"hey, I want that too." Naruto said.

"What would you two like?" a waitress came and ask. (Ickraku grew and turned into a restaurant.)

"Two Miso ramens please." Naruto ordered. They ate peacefully until Naruto choked on a noodle from eating it too fast.

"AH! NARUTO ARE YOU OKAY!" Hinata shouted.

"I'm fine, Hina-chan." Naruto said, coughing up the noodle. Hinata jumped and hugged him. Then Naruto blush. Hinata got up.

"DON'T EVER EAT YOUR RAMEN THAT FAST EVER AGAIN." Hinata scolded. Naruto nodded. They went back to their meal.

"INOOO! STOP!" Shikamaru shouted. Ino ignored him. They were in Ino's room and Shikamaru was sitting on a chair and Ino took off his hair tie and started to brush his hair.

"THIS IS PURE TORTUE!" Shikamaru protested. He tried moving but his tries are fruitless. Soon Shikamaru had braids in his black hair.

"Got to be kidding me…" Ino muttered.

"What?"

"YOU LOOK BETTER THAN I DO IN BRAIDS!" Ino exclaimed.

"HELL NO!" Shikamaru said.

"YOU DO LOOK BETTER." Ino said, forcing Shikamaru looking at himself in the mirror. Shikamaru smirked.

"I told you I don't look better. " Shikamaru said, grinning.

"Huh?" Ino said, bewildered.

"Because you're the most beautiful person on this earth." Shikamaru said. Ino blushed. Shikamaru kissed Ino on the lips.

Sakura woke up from her nap. She felt someone's arm around her.

"Ohaayo, sleepy head." Sasuke said.

"Ohaayo? Ohaayo my ass. It's night time already." Sakura snorted.

"Let's get you home." Sasuke said. Sakura was about to get up but Sasuke bent down in front of her.

"Get on." Sasuke said. Sakura did as she was told.

_So light…_Sasuke thought as he felt Sakura snuggled into his neck.

_He smells so nice.._

Neji and Tenten sat on a tree branch.

"The moon's lovely tonight.." Tenten muttered. Neji nodded in agreement. Neji leaned against the tree and Tenten sat between his legs.

"I just want to grow wings and fly, forget all your troubles, feel the wind beating on you.." Tenten continued to talk.

"You want to fly?" Neji asked.

"Yeah.." Tenten replied. Neji picked her up bridal style and threw her three feet in the air and catching her. Tenten busted out in a fit of giggles.

"Thanks."

"Everyone can grow wings and fly, Tenten. Its just on a matter of knowing how. Also learning and accepting love."

**End**.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

END OF MY FIRST STORY! WOOT WOOT:3 Hope you guys enjoy this one. Next fic i'm gonna work on is To Be Lost and Found.


End file.
